


Kiss with a Fist

by bloodsweettooth, hundredtimesrickandmortydotcom



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Fighting, High School AU, I'm so sorrylol, M/M, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsweettooth/pseuds/bloodsweettooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredtimesrickandmortydotcom/pseuds/hundredtimesrickandmortydotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Stan become friends during a fight in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You better throw the first punch, make it a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad lmao. My Tumblr is hundredtimesrickandmortydotcom. My chapter titles are probably gonna be lyrics.

Kiss with a Fist

 

“Hey Pines! H-how’s it feel to get y-your ass kicked by the-the geek squad?” Rick Sanchez said with a triumphant grin. Stan Pines grimaced and refused to answer, feeling ashamed that he got his ass handed to him by some fucking loser in gym.

“Whatever, soccer’s gay anyway.” Tyler shouted from the other side of the lockers. Stan glanced over at Rick whose expression was still as triumphant as the second he walked into the locker room. “You-you just got beat by the gayest sport th-then.” He said with a smirk.

“At least I can get a sentence out without stuttering.” Stan mumbled under his breath. Rick slammed his locker shut and walked over to Stan, he took a deep breath “At least I’m not a dumber version of my freaky twin. Y-you’re a fucking reject St-” he didn’t get to finish the sentence before Stan’s fist connected with his face. Rick staggered backwards and wiped the blood off his split lip. “Y-you wanna fucking go?” he shouted. A circle of guys appeared around them as they continued fighting. Stan clearly had more brute force than Rick, but Rick was faster and stealthier than Stan.

The gym teacher broke through the crowd of guys, “Pines! Sanchez! Main office, now!”

 

The two boys were dragged down to the principal’s office and left to sit outside while their parents were called, sitting at opposite ends of the waiting room. Stan glanced over at Rick and felt a pang of guilt when he saw his split lip. “You have a pretty good right hook, if only your aim didn’t suck.” Adding in the insult to even out the compliment.

Rick just shrugged in response. “I-I could have kicked your-your ass if I was sober” he said smiling, swinging his head around to give Stan a dopey grin. _How did I not notice how red his eyes were?_ Stan thought to himself. Before the two could say any more to each other, a tall, lanky woman came into the waiting area.

“Ricardo Sanchez! We need to have a long hard talk about your behavior lately.” The woman, presumably Rick’s mom, announced, barely raising her voice. Stan couldn’t help but be confused by the woman’s appearance, there’s no way this is his mom. Mrs. Sanchez was nearly six feet tall and incredibly skinny. She had on white flats, a red and white striped scooter skirt that ended a little lower than her mid-thigh, a red half sleeved sweater, and a small white scarf tied off on the side of her neck. Her smooth, blond hair went just below her shoulders. She seemed so elegant, especially compared to her son.

Rick had on scuffed up black combat boots with his skinny jeans hastily tucked in; he also had plain baby blue t-shirt that matched his unruly, unkempt hair that ended at his ear piercing. Around his neck was a black choker with a Saturn charm on it and he had chipped black nail polish. “Catch you on the flip side, Pines.” Rick said, sticking his tongue out between a two finger salute. He went out the door with a wink.

 _Wait, a wink? There’s no fucking way he just…did he? What the fuck._ Stan’s dad showed up in the door way with a pair of “Get in the car, now” eyes.

Later that night, long after everyone else had gone to bed, Stan still couldn’t get the image of Rick winking at him out of his mind. Why did it bug him so much? He’s not _gay_ or anything, but why did he feel strange about it? Rick’s probably just fucking with him, _right_?


	2. Hooked on a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Rick do a little bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I like this chapter a lot better than the first one, I will definitely take any constructive criticisms!

Stan woke up with a pounding headache that Ford Pines wasn’t making any better. “Stan wake up, we have to get to school on time. Especially since _someone_ had to get into an idiotic fight with Sanchez and got himself a detention. You know that kid’s bad news.” Stan rolled his eyes and dragged himself out of bed.

“Listen Sixer I don’t expect you to understand, but no one talks shit about me or my family.” He replied angrily.

“Stan,” Ford gripped the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, and sighed “we’re graduating in less than seven months. You can’t go out into the world expecting to fight your way to the top. I mean sure, fist fights worked when we were kids, but we’re almost adults. Don’t take everything so personally.” They finished getting dressed in silence.

 

“Mr. Pines and Mr. Sanchez in detention. Why am I not surprised? Well, you know the rules boys. No games. No talking. Do your homework. Let’s try and not make this any worse than it has to be.” Mrs. Clearkin said. Stan sat as far away from Rick as he possibly could, refusing to look at him.

“Don’t-don’t worry Clearkin, I-I’ll be on my best behavior.” Rick said sarcastically, smirking at Stan. He didn’t give Rick any indication that he had heard him, not wanting to give him that satisfaction. He bent over the desk just a little bit more and tried to figure out these dumb math equations, wishing Sixer were here to help him out. He shoved the papers aside after staring at them for a solid 5 minutes, though it seemed like hours. _Whatever, who needs math when you’re gonna be a treasure hunter_.

Stan glanced over at Rick and saw him fidgeting with some gadget, his long legs stretched out on the chair in front of him. His slender fingers working gently on whatever the machine was. Rick’s brow was furrowed in concentration and his tongue stuck out between his teeth a tiny bit. _How did I not notice the tongue piercing?_ It was a green ball that matched the little green alien on his black shirt. Stan always thought tongue piercings looked trashy, but on Rick it was kind of-

Stan tore his eyes away from Rick, feeling uncomfortable. What was wrong with him today? All he could think about was Rick and that god damn wink. What the hell did that even mean?

Realizing how tired he was after staying up most of the night, Stan put his head down on the desk. Maybe he’ll just rest for a couple of minutes.

 

“Hey Pines, d-detentions over, you can-can leave.” Rick said, shaking him gently. Stan stood up and stretched, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Uhm, thanks.” He said, not looking at Rick. He had this weird dream of him and Rick kissing, but he didn’t hate it and that made Stan incredibly uncomfortable.

They walked out of school side by side, not saying a word to each other. Stan hopped into his car and was about to drive away when he saw Rick walking out of the parking. _He’s not walking home is he? Don’t do it Stan, don’t even think-_ “Hey Sanchez!” Rick turned around a little and gave him a questioning glance. _You made it this far, don’t chicken out now._ “Do you, uh, do you want a ride?” Stan asked, half hoping he would say no, half hoping he would say yes. Rick shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to Stan’s car, slinging his bag into the backseat through the open window.

They drove almost the whole way in silence, except for Rick giving him the occasional direction. Stan turned the radio down a little, “Hey, so uh, Rick. I was just wondering, I mean it’s not that it’s bugging me or anything, but uhm. What-“

“Spit it-it out Pines. Y-you’re starting to sound like me.” He said with a sarcastic grin. Stan let out a small chuckle, feeling a little less nervous. Taking in a deep breath before he spoke, “What was up with that wink yesterday? After you left with your mom?”

Stan gripped the steering wheel tightly, fingering the fraying pieces. Rick let out a loud snort, “That’s w-what’s been bugging you? Oh man, hey pull up to this-this house on the left.” Stan looked at the house, Rick lived in a good neighborhood where the only complaint the neighbors get are about their grass being too high. The house was a big, beautiful light blue building with ocean green shutters. He hopped out before the car even stopped. “Wait-wait here.” Stan felt even more nervous than before, although he didn’t have much time to think about it when Rick came rushing back out of the house. He climbed into the other side, tossing a bag in the back.

“Let’s take a trip to the-the beach.” Putting his feet up on the dashboard and turning the radio up almost as loud as it would go. Stan didn’t know what to say, so he followed the sudden change of directions. _Just go with the flow Stan._

Once they arrived, Rick tossed his combat boots in the back and rolled his skinny jeans up to his knees. Stan followed suit, placing his worn black Converse on the floor and pulling his plain jeans up as far as they would go on his thick calves. Shivering slightly, it’s been a warmer November than usual, but it’s still pretty chilly out. Rick grabbed the bag out of the back and started walking over to a secluded part of the beach where you couldn’t see them from the main part of the road. “Surprised there’s no one really out here on a Friday.” He said, thinking back to the times he’s been out here with his football buddies.

“Who-who wants to celebrate after a shitty season like th-that?” Rick said laughing to himself until Stan punched him playfully in the shoulder. “Shut it Sanchez before I have to teach you a lesson again.” He said, shaking his fist at Rick.

 

Rick sat down after finding a small grassy area and tossed a can to the other boy who just barely caught it. Stan had to squint to read what the brand was “Rheingold? Did you steal this from your dad?” Rick took a swig from his can, “Nah, I-I just know a guy that d-doesn’t mind selling to underage kids.” Stan shrugged and took a sip, it’s a lot better than the shit he and his friends usually drink. They sat and drank in silence

After they were almost through the six pack, he glanced over at Rick and saw him shivering. “Want my letterman jacket? You look cold.” He took it off and held it out for Rick. Glancing down at the jacket, he took it wearily. “Oh gee Stanley, does-does this mean w-we’re going steady now?” He said, imitating a 50’s girl and laughing his ass off.

“Fine I’ll just take it back then.” Stan said, making a swipe for the jacket. Rick rolled his eyes and hastily put it on. “Th-this jacket is huge on me-me.” Stan smiled, “You look good in my jacket.” Rick raised his eye brows at Stan and he felt heat creeping along his cheeks. “I mean, uhm. I meant that uh, uhm, fuck.”

“Slow down there Mr.-Mr. I’m-super-straight, i-it’s alright. I-I know I look g-good.” Rick said laughing. Stan gave him a confused look, “Yeah, I’m straight. What of it?”

“Don’t-don’t get y-your big boy p-pants in a twist. I-I just mean th-that you always show off h-how straight you are. Football. Going after th-the hot girls. Y-you know, the usual.” He said with a shrug. Rick doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Of course he’s straight.

“So, what? Are you gay or somethin’?” Rick laid on his back and stared up at the stars twinkling above them. “You-you can’t be straight in space.” Stan was more confused than ever now, “What the hell does that even mean?” he shifted his position so he was facing Rick.

“Look, all I-I’m saying is that I’m gonna get off this-this planet one day. I-I have a theory that there are m-multiple universes and if I can just figure out how-how they connect then I can build a p-portal machine that lets me-me move between worlds.” Stan rolled his eyes and finished off his third beer. “Whatever man. Hey you never answered my question about why you winked at me.”

“Are you-you still on that? Geez alright. I-I thought you were c-cute and probably not as straight as you say y-you are, so I took a shot. C-clearly it worked too, since you’re still on about it-it.” Stan started gathering his stuff angrily. “Look man I don’t know what you think you’re getting at, but I’m-” He stopped in the middle of his sentence when Rick leaned up and kissed him. His eyes shot wide open, but eventually he relaxed into it and started kissing him back. Stan put his hand on Rick’s face and started running it through his hair. Rick’s hand intertwined with Stan’s free hand. He felt Rick's tongue slide into his mouth and shivered at the feeling of Rick's tongue piercing sliding across his. 

He doesn’t know how long he sat there making out with Rick, but eventually they parted and Rick gave him sly smirk. “Still th-think you’re completely straight?”


	3. Fly Me to the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Rick reconnect after not seeing each other for 3 weeks.

The kiss between Stan and Rick had happened about three weeks ago. Actually it was three weeks and 21 hours ago, but Stan was trying not to think about it. He dropped Rick off at his house and told him to back off. It’s a lot to handle having your whole world come crashing down.  _ How does someone who barely knows me know more about me than I do?  _

But none of that matters now because he’s getting ready to go meet up with Emily for their first date at his favorite 50’s themed diner. Stan gets to check her out and not have any thoughts at all about Rick’s long legs or his dark eyelashes or the way his tongue piercing felt. Nope, just him and Emily tonight

He’s got on a plain white t-shirt with a new red jacket that has some grey fluff around the hood, a pair of jeans that make his ass look great, and a pair of dark red converse to match the jacket. “Don’t screw this up Stan.” he says quietly to himself in the mirror before grabbing his keys and heading out to his car.

“Good luck on your date Stan!” Ma yells from the kitchen. “Yeah, don’t do anything I wouldn’t approve of” his dad chimes in. Stan rolls his eyes and rushes out to his car and checks his watch, he’s got five minutes to get there. Just enough time to arrive fashionably late. 

Stan puts in Don McLean’s American Pie 8 track and skips ahead to his favorite song on the track, “Everybody Loves Me, Baby”. He takes his time heading to the diner, quietly singing along with Don McLean and mentally preparing himself to make this date go as smooth as possible. “Hey sweetie is that a mirror in your pocket, cause I can see myself in your pants.” Stan says with a wink. No, last time he said that he got slapped. “ You are so fine, I wish I could plant you and grow a whole field of you.”  _ Yeah now that’s classy  _ he thinks with a smile.

Stan sat in his booth for a long time.  He waved away his waiter every time, giving an excuse about how he was waiting or he couldn’t decide on the menu.  Glancing at his watch, he sees that it’s 7:02; he and Emily were supposed to have started their date an hour ago. “Hey buddy I’m sorry about your no show, but my boss says you either gotta order or get out,” The waiter says sympathetically. Stan sighs and order his usual, a double cheeseburger with extra fries and a chocolate milkshake.

The waiter placed Stan’s food down before rushing off to another table. He eats his food in silence, moping about his failed date when Rick walks into the diner.  _ Oh geez, I can’t let Rick see me here like this, especially not after I blew him off. _

“Hey-hey Pines, how’s that date coming along?”  He walked closer to Stan.  “Hey, how-how’d you swing an invisible girl?”  He cackled loudly, heading for the seat across from Stan.

Stan put his feet up so Rick couldn’t sit down.  “What the hell do you want, Rick?  Are you following me or something?”

Rick shoved Stan’s big feet out of the seat and slid into the booth.  “Or something,” He reached over and grabbed a handful of Stan’s fries, playfully trying to kick Stan’s feet underneath the table, instead he misses and kicks Stan’s knee lightly. “W-whoops” Rick says, feigning sincerity. 

Stan’s eyebrows furrowed.  “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Stan spouted. 

“Saving y-your ass from looking like a-a chump,” Rick spread his lean arms across the back of the booth’s seat.  When the waiter came to their table, Rick ordered.

Stan was tense.  He was angry.  He was blushing.

Stan sat in silence eating his food.  Rick didn’t say a word until his food was delivered to him.

“So h-how’s the whole straight th-thing working out for ya?” Rick says between bites of his burger. “We’re not talking about this now!” Stan whispers angrily. He feels a blush creeping across his cheeks, looking around to make sure no one heard. “Listen, I told you to stay away from me alright? Now I’m getting the hell out of here.” placing down the money with a generous tip in frustration.

Rick grabs onto Stan’s wrist and holds on tightly, looking down at Rick, Stan swears he sees a flash of something almost vulnerable on his face. “Stan it’s-it’s a Saturday night and y-you got stood up, let's just go get fucked up somewhere a-alright? No touching, I-I promise.” he adds the last part in with smirk. Stan sighs and looks around at the other kids enjoying a Saturday night. “Fine.” he says curtly. Rick’s grin widens, “L-let’s get riggity riggity wrecked son! My-my parents are out for the w-weekend and for some reason they thought th-they could trust me home alone.” Stan felt a pit in his stomach, “Home alone?” Rick punched Stan playfully on the way to his car, “W-what? Would you-you rather go freeze y-your ass off under the pier?” They climbed into Stan’s car, “Alright, but no funny business and get your dirty ass feet off of my dashboard!”

They drive the rest of the way to Rick’s house in silence, neither of them willing to settle on a radio station so Stan just shut it off. “I-I see you remember the-the way pretty well.” Rick says flirtatiously. Stan blushed, not wanting to admit that he may have taken a few extra drive bys of Rick’s house.

Rick swings the door open, “Welcome to the-the Sanchez house.” he says sarcastically, throwing his coat onto the couch. Stan’s amazed at how nice the house is, it’s so clean. There’s fancy throw pillows all over the furniture and coasters on the wooden coffee table, they even had one of those giant 25” tvs. “Alright, e-enough staring, my-my room is this way.” 

Stan follows Rick into his bedroom, although he might as well have stepped into a whole different universe. Rick’s room was a complete mess compared to the rest of the house. He had gadgets and clothing strewn everywhere. Almost every square inch of the walls were covered in sloppy, hand-written formulas. 

Rick bent down to reach under his bed for something while Stan tried, and failed, to not look at his ass. He stood back up with an evil grin and motioned for Stan to come over to him. Inside of the box was a bag of pot and some rolling papers. “Guests f-first.” Rick said mockingly.

After the second hit, they both laid down on the floor a couple feet apart. Stan started getting more relaxed and opening up to Rick. “Hey I’m sorry about that whole “fuck off” thing.” he gets interrupted by Rick’s hand waving him off. “No, I really mean it. I just swore that I was so straight and sometimes I looked at guys, but I just thought that was a normal thing ya know? Plus my dad, oh my god my dad, would have a heart attack. I enjoyed the kiss so much that it scared me. That’s why I tried to get Emily into me. I even had this cheesy pick-up line to try and get her in the mood.” Rick snorts and lazily rolls his head over to him “Wh-what was it?”

“ You are so fine, I wish I could plant you and grow a whole field of you.” Stan says, hiding how flustered he is. Rick, without skipping a beat, says “Hey I-I think you dropped something.” Stan’s confused, but he looks around anyway, “What?”

“Your standards jackass.” Rick’s rolling on the floor laughing.

“Oh you think you’re so fucking funny, don’t you smart ass.” Stans says before he tackles Rick and they start fake wrestling. He has Rick pinned down with his arms above his head, grinning smugly. “I win.”

Rick gives him a mischievous grin and before Stan can question it, he feels something hard pressing against his hip and immediately scrambles away. Rick laughs even harder at Stan’s mortified expression. “Hey you said no funny business!” Stan screams. “C-careful you-you might break an arm jerking y-yourself off there.” he says as he stands up and stretches. Stan’s blush turns even redder. 

“So why is your hair blue?” he asks, trying desperately to change the subject. Rick smiles at his bad attempt, but humors him anyway. “I-I mixed some chemicals together to-to try and control my hair. It obviously d-din’t work and made my-my hair permanently blue.”

Rick offers Stan his hand to help him stand up, “Let me-me help you relax and get over this-this whole I’m not straight th-thing.” Stan eyes the hand wearily, but eventually decides to take it

Rick walks over and open his blinds, letting in the light from the moon and the street lamps. He walks over to his record player, pulls out a 45 and puts the needle on, shutting out the lights before walking back over to Stan. “Ready? Just close your-your eyes and take my hand.”

Stan nervously agrees as they start swaying. He closes his eyes and listen as Rick gently sings Fly Me to the Moon in his ear.  His voice was rough, but hypnotic.  Stan leaned into Rick, their bodies touching comfortably together.

They continue swaying in slow, lazy circles long after the song has finished. Stan pulls his head off of Rick’s shoulder and nervously looks into his brown eyes in the moonlight. He smiles softly as he leans in for a kiss. “Thank you.” He whispers right before their lips meet.

Rick’s lips were softer than they had been last time.  That may have something to do with the weed, but it kept pulling Stan right back in kiss after kiss, savoring the feeling of Rick’s tongue piercing sliding across his lips.  They held each other close, gently dragging their hands across each others backs.

Rick gently pushed Stan towards the bed, and he took Rick down with him.  He spread his thin legs across his lap and Stan’s hands were on Rick’s hips to pull him closer. They continued kissing as Rick starting lazily rolling his hips against Stan’s.

He felt a familiar heat rushing to his hips and he hastily pushed Rick back, knocking him onto the floor. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. Things are just going kind of, ya know-”

“Too fast?” Rick offers and Stan shakes his head vigorously. He chuckles softly “Hey whatever you-you want Pines.” Rick climbs off the floor and back into bed with Stan, pulling him down so they were just barely touching. Stan takes a hold of Rick’s hand and kisses the back of it.

“Don’t-don’t give me any of that sappy cr-crap.” He says with a disgusted tone. “Says the one who had us slow dance to Fly Me to the Moon? Give me a break Rick.” Stan says jokingly.

Rick grumbles something about Stan being a sappy pine tree as he rolls over and tucks his head under Stan’s chin and drapes his arm across Stan’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord almighty I am bad at summaries, YOOOOO shout out to bloodsweettooth for being a super great beta!!


	4. America's Suitehearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford finds out about Rick and Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is bloodsweettooth. okay listen i am going to post the edited version of this chapter as a seperate thing. it is called america's shrekhearts and i need you to read it. i took it out of the notes because i didnt want it to be read before the chapter and spoiled.

Stan woke up, confused by his surroundings for a few minutes before remembering last night's escapade. He turned his head slightly to look down at Rick sleeping in his arms. _How could such a live wire sleep so peacefully?_ Stan thought with a small smile, leaning down to kiss Rick’s forehead.

Blearily looking over at the alarm clock on Rick’s night stand, he saw a bright red 2:03 angrily glaring at him. Stan immediately launched into panic mode, shoving Rick off of him and struggling to find his sneakers.

“W-what’s goin on?” Rick said, his words laced with sleep. “It’s 2 in the fucking morning Rick! My Pa’s gonna fucking murder me when I get home.” Stan yelled, eyes as big as saucers. Rick laid back down and rubbed his eyes, “Alright alright. Hurry h-home and lock the-the door on your way out.”

Stan threw on his sneakers, practically jumping down the flight of steps as he ran out to his car. There was a mantra of  _ oh fuck _ ’s going through his head as he sped towards his house.

Stan opened the door to his house as quietly as possible, praying to whoever's listening that his dad wasn’t still awake. He closes the door behind him and lets out a sigh of relief, but it’s cut short when a light by the door flickers on. “I see your date went well Stanley,”  his dad said gruffly.

“Well Pa, uh you see what had actually happened was-” cut off by his dad’s raised hand. “Save the BS Stanley. Is that girl gonna end up pregnant?” Stan couldn’t help but chuckle a little, if only his dad knew. “No, and if she does then it’s not mine.” Pa’s scowl deepened, “Get to bed and don’t let it happen again.” Stan nodded and scurried upstairs.

Stan flopped down on his bed and kicked his shoes off, making the bunk beds shake slightly. “Stan? Did you just get home?” Ford said, leaning over the side of the top bunk to glare at Stan who was too blissed out to care. “What? Oh, yeah. Sorry for waking you Sixer.” Ford rolled his eyes, but asked Stan about his date anyway. 

_ Should I tell him the truth? What if he rejects me? But, I’ve never kept a secret from Ford, especially not one this big. _ “Emily and I had fun time, we went back to her house and fell asleep watching a movie.” Ford made a sound to acknowledge that he was listening, but he was already half asleep.

Sighing, Stan rolled over to face the wall. He felt so guilty about lying to Sixer, but he couldn’t tell him the truth. There’s no way Ford would accept him. He eventually fell asleep with his thoughts still circling around Rick and Ford.

 

“What the hell are you doing in our room Sanchez?” Stan woke up to the sound of Ford screaming at Rick and immediately jumped up to cover Ford’s mouth. “Shut up! Do you wanna wake Ma and Pa? Jesus christ calm down, Sixer. Just, sit on my bed and I’ll explain everything alright?”

Ford eyed Rick wearily, but showed that he agreed to listen with the crossing of his arms. Stan took a deep breath and looked over at Rick who shrugged in response.

“So, do you remember when I came home pretty late after detention? Well, I didn’t actually go to Tyler’s. Rick and I went to hang out under the pier...” Stan trailed off.

Ford’s eyes shot open and he was gritting his teeth. “So what you’re telling me is that you,” he began counting offenses on his fingers, “Lied to me, hung out with a burnout specifically after I told you not to...” 

“Geez Ford you’re not my mom,”Stan started, but he was cut off by Ford raising his voice.

“You never fucking think about what you’re doing before you do it!” was all Ford could push out before their mother knocked on the wall telling them to shut up before they get in some serious trouble.

Ford took a breath, his mouth was an unforgiving line.  With his voice lowered back to normal speaking tone, he spoke curtly to his twin and the ‘burnout.’

“So what, are you dating Rick now? Are you out of your mind Stan! What the hell were you thinking?”

“Look Ford, I know this comes as a huge shock, but you gotta understand. I didn’t even realize that I was into guys until today, okay? Please Sixer, just try to understand.” Stan pleaded, his voice wavering with need for Ford to accept him. 

“Stan, you, you think I’m angry because you like guys? I don’t care! I’m just bewildered as to why, out of all the guys in the world, you chose this dolt!” He gestured at Rick without even offering a glance.  “I told you this guy is nothing but bad news and you need to end this right now.”  

Stan was enraged.  “Sixer, you can’t just tell me who I can and can not date. Plus, you don’t even know Rick.” Ford looked appalled, “What do you mean I don’t know him? He’s the worst influence on you! Look at this, one night with him and you’re already coming home at two in the morning! If you keep seeing him, then I’ll tell Pa.  And you know exactly how he treats people who are different.” 

“Listen guys, I-I hate to leave at th-the most interesting part, but I-I just came by to drop off Stan’s jacket. See y-ou later babe.” Rick said, kissing Stan on the lips, trying to gross Ford out as much as possible.

This act dowsed Ford’s anger in gasoline.  As soon as the two had parted from the kiss, Ford got in Rick’s face.  “You’re not welcome here.  Leave by yourself while you still can.”

Rick laughed in Ford’s face, but headed out anyway.  He climbed out the window and blew a kiss at Ford in retaliation.  Then he was gone.

Stan and Ford were left to themselves.  Stan was nervous, his palms were even sweating.  Ford still bore his pissed expression and crossed arms.

“Ford, listen to me,” Stan began, holding his hands up defensively.  “I didn’t plan for this to happen.  It was just one date, it’s nothing serious.”

Ford scoffed.  “I’d believe you if you were wearing a scarf.”

Stan reached up, confused, until he touched his neck and found that it felt bruised.  Stan realized that he may have a few souvenirs from his night alone with Rick.  He turned bright pink.  “Oh, uh, what--”

Ford shook his head and began to climb to his top bunk.  “I was just trying to help you, Stanley.  I don’t want to see you wreck yourself over somebody like him.”  Ford was starting to sound more like himself again, calm, analytical.

Stan was upset.  He was putting a drift between him and his brother.  He was really confused about Rick and how he felt.  Nothing made any sense, everything just felt so different all of the sudden.

He decided to sleep on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7365712   
> youre welcome


	5. The Fear of Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Rick talk about whether they should stay together or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, bloodsweettooth gets MVP of the year here for finishing this for me after I fell asleep on them. Thanks!

Stan sighed.  He was now fully dressed in the near empty gym locker room, packing up the rest of his bag when Rick came over and slapped Stan’s ass. “Holy fuck!” he shouted, jumping nearly a foot in the air and immediately started looking around to see if anyone saw.

“H-hey take it easy Pines, it’s-it’s just me.” Rick said with a dopey grin on his face. “Listen Rick, I uhm, I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” Stan replied nervously, looking at the ground so he didn’t have to see the anger flash across Rick’s face.

“Listen, I-I can’t keep up with all this back and forth sh-shit. We’re either together or-or we’re not.  Make up y-your fucking mind.” After a long pause, Rick rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the locker room.

“Rick, wait! I think I heard the bell, so we’re already late. Wanna skip class to talk about this?” He turned slightly to glare at Stan, “Am I-I just gonna be wasting m-my time?” Stan paused before shaking his head from side to side.

Rick stepped closer to Stan, but his lips were still pencil thin and his arms were crossed defensively.  “Then let’s-let’s hurry up and get th-this over with,” he’d said curtly, before leading Stan out the back door.

“Where are we going, Rick?” Rick didn’t reply to Stan.  The back door lead to the practice field, and further down the hill was the fieldhouse where all the athletic teams worked out.  Rick lead Stan to the back of the fieldhouse and fiddled with the lock before opening the door leading to the girl’s locker room. 

“Rick won’t we get caught? This is the girl’s locker room, come on...” Stan said, pulling on Rick’s arm. Ricked yanked his arm out of Stan’s grip and continued into the dark room while Stan reluctantly followed, letting the door slam behind him.

He followed Rick to the furthest corner of the locker room by the showers and watched as he pulled aside the faded curtain. Stan cautiously walked over and was amazed by what he saw before him. There was a green faded lawn chair with a cooler shoved underneath, behind the chair was a messy pile of blankets and pillows.

“Holy shit Rick, is this where you’re always disappearing to during school?”

Rick only shrugged in reply, sitting in what was to be assumed ‘his chair,’ and looked up at Stan.  “Talk.”

Stan found Rick’s tone a bit off-putting compared to how he’d been behaving in the past few days. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms, trying to make himself disappear. “I’m still new to this whole,” he waved his hand in the air, gesturing to the elephant in the room “...gay...thing. It’s just, Ford and I are so close, and he really doesn’t like you and I mean I don’t wanna cause a rift between us or anything, but I mean…” Stan trailed off.  He wanted to say more, but it was all just a bunch of bullshit excuses.

“W-why do you care so much about what poindexter th-thinks?” Rick asked.

“Well, I don’t know.  He’s really smart and he is just trying to look out for me.”  Stan looked at Rick sternly, trying his hardest to believe what he was saying.

Rick got up from his chair and took a few steps towards Stan.  He was clenching the flask in his pocket to try to prevent himself from drinking it.  “Is it possible that he could be wrong about me?” Rick said in a sincere voice.

“Uh, I guess.”  Stan’s hardened exterior showed signs of weakness.  His eyes shifted to the curtain and he reached out to touch it.  “I don’t know, Rick.  I’m still not sure about this whole thing.”

Rick got closer.  “You-you didn’t give me much of a chance.  Do you even know me?  D-d-do you even want to?”  He seemed less cocky than usual.  He looked Stan right in his face and laid his hands on his broad chest.

Stan didn’t give him a reply, he was just trying to prove to Rick that he stood by what he said.

Rick looked at how his hands were resting on Stan’s chest.  “Is that-is that all you care about?  You-your damned brother?  He just sounds pretty-pretty selfish to me, wanting to keep you all to himself.”

Stan scoffed, looking at Rick and wrapping his hands around Rick’s wrists.  “You don’t know what it’s like to be completely isolated from the rest of the world just because you’re different.  Stanford deserves better than to…” Rick pulled his hands from Stan’s grip, looking hurt.  He had obviously stuck a nerve.

“What-what did you just say to me?”  Rick took a step back.  Stan raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t know what it’s-what it’s like?”  He shook his head at Stan in disbelief, almost too stunned to speak.  “You don’t...Y-you don’t even know me.  You don’t know, where I’ve been, or, wh-what I’ve ha-had to go through.”  Rick anger quickly turned to fury, and his stutter was getting worse.  “You-you don’t know what I’ve fucking seen, Stanley!  You d-don’t know me at all!”

Stan tried to interject, but Rick was barking in his face now.  “And you’ve got your head shoved s-so far-far up your brother’s a-ass to see anything besides his sh-sh-shit!  And I don’t have to fucking take th-this!”  Rick shoved Stan and he hit the wall behind him.  “All I wanted was a-a-a-a god-goddamn chance, but I-I guess you don’t think I de-deserve it.  I’m-I’m s-s-such a-an idiot!  Fuck!”  Rick fought back tears of frustration.

“Rick, what the hell!”  Stan gripped to Rick’s wrist.  “I never said a damned thing against you!”  Rick pulled his arm away from Stan, so Stan pulled Rick by his shoulders in retaliation.

He looked at Rick’s face, which was contorted with emotion.  A tear streaked down Rick’s face and hit the tile below them.

After a short moment of silent eye contact, Rick spoke up.  “What do you want, Stanley?”

Rick tried to walk away, but Stan pulled him back.

“What do you want?” Rick spoke again, but this time his voice broke a little at the end.

Stan pulled Rick into his chest.  His strong arms wrapped around Rick’s waist.  “...I want to give you a chance.  I want you, I just...don’t know if I’m good for it yet.”  He sighed.

Rick didn’t hug back, but he buried his face in the crook of Stan’s neck and took a deep breath before he spoke.  “Sorry, I got a little worked up there.”  A hand reached up to apologetically stroke Stan’s stomach.  “I just haven’t had the opportunity to have anything real in a very long time, and I...well…”  Rick pressed himself closer to Stan and spoke more quietly, as if he were afraid to say what he was about to say.  “I think I like you.  A lot, actually.  But I’m not really sure.  You’re confusing me.”

Stan gave Rick a tighter squeeze and rested his head against Rick’s as he gently rocked him from side to side.  “I’m sorry too,” he said softly.  He pecked Rick’s neck.

“I’ll give you some time to think about it, I guess.  I don’t really want, well, whatever we have, to end.”  Rick lazily draped his thin arms around Stan’s thick torso.

“Thanks...”  Stan leaned back a bit to look at Rick.  Rick picked his head up off of Stan’s shoulder.  “A kiss for the road?”

Rick looked at Stan’s mouth, then at his eyes.  “Yeah.”

Stan’s lips brushed against Rick’s before he met Stan the rest of the way.  Their kiss was electric and bittersweet, and neither of them wanted it to end.


	6. Far too Young to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Stan talk about Rick's past

Stan got home from school, tossed his bag in the corner of their room, and flopped down on his bed. “So I assume you broke it off with Sanchez, right?” Ford said as he sat down at their desk. Stan rolled over to face the wall, “Well, not exactly...” he trailed off.

“What the hell does that mean? You’re not still seeing that asshole, are you?” Ford asked  incredulously. Stan sat on the edge of his bed, fueled by his growing anger. “Why does it matter Ford? You don’t even know him and you keep making all of these demands for me to stop seeing him. What if I don’t want to? What if I really like Rick, huh? Have you even thought about that?”

“You-You can’t possibly actually like this guy Stan!” Ford sputtered, raising his voice. He stood up from the desk and walked over to his twin.

Stan jumped up and stood glaring at Ford “Well, maybe I do really like Rick! How about you get the fuck out of my business and leave me alone.” Stan shoved Ford towards the wall, then grabbed his coat and his keys and headed towards the door.

“If you walk out that door I swear to god Stanley I’ll tell Pa.”

Stan gripped the door frame before turning around, “Why can’t you just accept that this is happening and has nothing to do with you? I’m almost 18, and I can take care of myself Stanford.  I’m not the one who needs to be protected all the time.” he said before slamming the bedroom door behind him.

 

Stan took his time driving to Rick’s house, still confused by this whole thing. He wanted to be with Rick, but  _ what if Ford was right? _ He gripped the steering wheel tightly, shaking his head from side to side. No, he knows what he’s doing. Ford may be smarter than him, but he doesn’t know shit when it comes to emotional relationships.

Stan parked his car down the street from Rick’s house and walked briskly to his front door, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. Thankfully, Rick was the one to open it. He leaned against the door frame and took a swig from his flash, “M-made up your mind yet?” Stan stepped forward and kissed Rick on the lips. Rick pushed back, “Stan I-I need to know that this is a yes alright? No more of th-these games, deal? The next time you-you tell me that you don’t know whether y-you wanna be with me, we’re done.”

“Deal.” Stan said, holding his hand out to shake Rick’s. His smile widened as he pulled Stan into his house and lead him upstairs. Stan walked into Rick’s room, still as messy as it was on Saturday. 

“Y-you know, my m-mom won’t be home from work until six.” Rick said, leaning against his closed bedroom door.  Stan smiled and walked over to Rick, putting his hands on Rick’s bony hips. Rick grabbed Stan’s face and pulled him forward to kiss him. Stan parted his lips slightly when Rick flicked his tongue across them, allowing Rick to slide his tongue inside Stan’s mouth.  _ Oh god _ Stan thought as he shivered at the feeling of Rick’s tongue piercing. He forgot how much he missed this.

Stan’s eyes shot wide open when he felt something hard pressing against his hip, but before he could get anything out, Rick turned them around and pushed Stan against the door, moving down from his lips to his collarbone. Stan melted to putty when Rick started palming him through his jeans and completely forgot what he was going to say. Stan’s grip on Rick’s hips tightened as he started grinding against him.

“Hey, hey uh Rick. Do the uhm, ya know.” Stan’s face flushed bright red. “Curtains match the drapes?” Rick detached himself from Stan’s neck and started laughing loudly which only made Stan’s blush even worse. “Hey come on, I’m just curious!” He crossed his arms across his broad chest and looked off to the side.

“Hey-hey babe. I-it’s alright. They do, I dyed all of my-my hair blue after the i-incident.” Rick said with a wink.

He leaned closer to Stan’s ear as he started fiddling with Stan’s belt. “Can I-I blow you, Pines?” Stan’s blush returned full force, completely flustered by the question

“Uh, I don’t know about that, Rick...I’ve never been blown, let alone gotten fucked by a guy…”  Stan put his hand in Rick’s hair.

“That’s fine, you-you can change your m-mind.  We have all the-all the time in the world, y-you know.  Just know that I’ve been-I’ve been thinking about that.  And w-will be.”  Rick ran his hands under Stan’s shirt.  “Can I-I at least see what’s-what’s under this?” he said with a sly grin.

“Rick, we have gym together--”

“But I never sp-spend enough time shamelessly s-s-staring at your-your body.”  Rick interrupted.  He pulled Stan’s shirt up and ran a finger down his chest.  “Y-y-you know...I think chest hair is pretty-pretty sexy…”

Stan smiled a bit, embarrassed.  “Really?”

“Y-yeah, and you sure do have a lot of it.  I-I wonder if…”  Rick trailed off as his finger traced its way down his stomach and to his pants.  He looked up at Stan.  “Just a-a peek?”

Stan puffed his chest out just a bit with pride.  “Only if you think you can handle it.”  Stan smiled brightly.  His teeth were flashy against his flushed cheeks.

“Oh, I’m-I’m pretty brave,”  Rick said, playing along.  “Catch me if I swoon t-too hard, Pines.”  He slowly unzipped Stan’s pants over the obvious bulge.  “Someone’s excited.”

“Hey, watch your mouth, Sanchez.”

Rick pulled Stan’s dick out of his boxers and raised his eyebrows.  “Damn, St-stanley!  Your pants don’t give you-you enough justice.  You’re fucking huge…Or-or maybe it’s because I’m holding you.”

Stan chuckled, trying to relax and familiarize himself in the situation.  “So, what do you think?”

“I can’t wait to have this-this in whatever part of me is-is available,” He spoke through a sexy grin.  When he looked up at Stan, he put his bedroom eyes to work.  “I’m available now, if y-you’d like.”

“Maybe next time, I’m just not ready yet.”  He said gently, feeling a little spooked at Rick’s sudden switch of expression.  He softly brushed Rick’s hands off him and Rick sighed but complied with his request.  He pulled up Stan’s boxers and zipped his pants.  “I still want to fuck you, just so-just so you know,” Rick stated, matter-of-factly.

“Who doesn’t?”  Stan pulled Rick closer by his hips with a smile.

Rick made a point to kiss that stupid goofy smile off his face.

Rick lead Stan to the bed.  They plopped down beside each other and chatted for a bit, but the longer they spoke and the longer they were around each other, the closer they got.  Eventually, both of them were laid down under the covers, holding hands and tangling legs.  It felt like hours that they’d stayed like that.

After a while of being curled up beside each other, Stan finally decided to ask the question that’s been in the back of his mind for the past couple days, “Hey Rick, I hope I’m not getting too personal with this, but where’s your dad? I’ve only ever seen your mom.” Stan immediately regretted asking it when he felt Rick get very tense very suddenly. 

“I’m sorry, forget I asked--Rick?” he blurted out, looking at him.  Rick gripped to his forearm and his other hand gripped to the sheets.  His knuckles were white and Rick was having a hard time breathing.

Stan rolled over to face Rick and he tentatively put a hand on his oh his shoulder.  Rick pulled away and looked at Stan with a strained expression.

Rick tried to take a deep breath. “No, it’s-it’s-it’s ok. I-I figured y-you’d ask.  I just w-wished you’d got me drunk f-first...” Rick breathed hard through his nose.

Stan awkwardly tried to console him by running his hand through Rick’s hair.  After a few minutes his breathing settled and he let his head settle in Stan’s hand.

“I don’t want to deal with myself, Stan.”  He got himself upright in his bed, and Stan sat up as well.  He leaned over the edge and dragged his old tin lunchbox out from under his bed.  He then layed back on Stan’s chest before opening the container.

Rick pulled the very first thing out of it, which was a brown paper bag.  It contained a lighter, a small pipe, and some weed.  Obviously it was meant to be had first.

Rick peeled some weed off the stem and shoveled it into the bowl of his pipe with his shaky fingers.  He quickly lit the bowl and stoked it for a moment before clearing the pipe.  As he exhaled, he handed Stan a newspaper clipping.  There was a pickup truck with the front obliterated.  It looked like it had been smashed like tin foil, and there were car parts everywhere.  The windshield was missing from the driver’s side and there was blood smeared down the hood.  Stan’s gut all but fell to the floor at the sight.  “Rick…?”

Rick took another hit before speaking, his voice thick with smoke.  “He-he didn’t wear his seatbelt.  The air bag d-didn’t go off.  The road was i-iced over.”  Rick inhaled more smoke and held it in his lungs until barely none came out when he exhaled.  “Happy b-birthday to me, right?”

Stan couldn’t take his eyes off the picture.  “Rick...I’m really sorry I asked.”

Once Stan could tear his eyes away from the newspaper clipping, he gazed at the profile of Rick’s face in the light from his hallway.  Smoke was still hanging in the air around Rick.

“I ha-had to watch h-him die.”  His lip quivered, but he was trying very hard not to cry.  “I-I-I couldn’t g-get t-to him, th-the pass-ssenger seat, it just...crushed m-my legs…”  He looked away.

Rick took another hit and Stan pulled him the rest of the way in his lap and just wrapped himself around him.  Rick let his head loll to Stan’s shoulder.

Rick breathed out smoke, and his voice became more relaxed.  “This-this fucking blows, you probably think I’m a-think I’m a fucking loser now.  I’ve just-just been telling everyone th-that the divorce was nasty.”

“Yeah, that’s what I heard,” Stan spoke softly.  He had no idea how to help Rick, but he didn’t want to let Rick go.

“Shit, I di’n’t ever tell anyone what r-really happened, Stan.  You’re the-the first.”  Another hit.  “I just want to-want to forget, but I-I can’t,” Rick stated with a bit of a chuckle.  “I’ve tried.  I’ve tried everything.  But it just keeps coming back...”  Another hit.

Stan felt a liquid drop hit his bare arm right under where Rick was facing.  It wasn’t long before Rick was trembling to try and stop his tears.  His breathing was ragged, but quiet.

Stan put his face in Rick’s neck and reached around to his torso to rub his chest gently with his rough hands.

Rick’s voice was trembling.  “I really-I really like you, Stan,” he sniffed.  “I-I have for a while.  Is it-is it weird that I l-liked being punched in the-the face?”

Stan remained silent for him for a while, just stroking his chest, until he put the newspaper clipping in the lunch box.  There were more things in it, but he decided that was for another day.

“Hey Rick, I hate to leave you, but you said your mom was going to be home at six, and it’s almost five-thirty,” Stan mumbled into Rick’s neck.

Rick moved himself to sidesaddle on Stan’s lap just so he could face him.  He placed his forehead on Stan’s, letting the tears fall on the other’s cheeks.  “I don’t want-I don’t want you to go.”

Rick gently pressed his lips to Stan’s, and Stan pulled Rick into a hard, loving kiss.  Stan wanted to show Rick that it meant something.

Rick broke away weeping.  Stan gently pulled him down with him, resting Rick’s head under his chin.  Rick gripped desperately to Stan’s shirt and just let himself go.  He was a shaking, sobbing mess and it was all contained in Stan’s big, strong arms.  He was more comforting to Rick than he knew he could be to anyone.

After Rick cried all he could, until he was quietly sniffing and limply laying on Stan’s chest.  He focused on trying to stay quiet enough to listen to Stan’s heartbeat.

“When will I-I see you again, Stanley?”  Rick said weakly.

“I don’t know.  Soon.  Tomorrow.”

“Can you take me=me somewhere after school?”

“Yeah.”

“O-okay.”

Stan wrapped his arms around Rick for one last hug.  “I gotta go.”

“I-I know,” Rick said as he pressed his face to Stan’s chest.

After the hug, Rick sat up to let Stan free.  Stan got up from the bed and turned back to say goodbye with a kiss.  Rick pulled him close and they had a long, soft kiss, then parted slowly.  Rick got one last good look at Stan.  “Bye.”

Stan waved, and left with a bittersweet smile, just a few minutes before Mrs. Sanchez came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW'S THAT SUFFERING GOING? Shoutout to bloodsweettooth for being on a fucking roll today


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out games you don't wanna play  
> You are the only one that needs to know  
> I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
> (Dirty little secret)  
> Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
> (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
> My dirty little secret  
> Who has to know  
> When we live such fragile lives?  
> It's the best way we survive  
> I go around a time or two  
> Just to waste my time with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take our trash

When Stan opened his front door, he expected a huge shit storm to start, one that he prepared the whole ride home for. 

“Hey sweetie, how was Emily’s?” His mom asked from the kitchen. “Uhm, good. We uh, we watched a movie with her mom.”

“That’s nice.” she said, putting more focus into making dinner. 

Stan was confused to say the least as he climbed the stairs to his room. He opened the door and Ford immediately pounced, almost like he’d been waiting all afternoon for this.

“I hope you’re happy with yourself. I had to lie to Ma and Pa about where you were going in such a hurry.  I’m not doing it again.”  Ford crossed his arms and gave Stan a pointed glare.

“Ford, listen you gotta hear me out on this one okay? Rick is nothing like you think he is. His whole cocky attitude is just a facade. We talked it out and I think I wanna be with him.” Stan rushed out before Ford could interrupt him.

Ford’s composure crumbled, “What do you mean you want to be with him? You can’t possibly think that there’s any more to him than some, some arrogant, rude, intolerable--”

“Ford.  Please.  You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I?”  Ford’s expression was stone cold.

“No, you don’t fucking know Rick at all, so how about you just mind your own business?” Stan pushed Ford away in frustration.

“Don’t you get physical with me.”  Ford shoved Stan back harder.  “If you want me to stay out, then maybe I will.”  Ford pushed him again, hard enough to knock him to the floor.

Stan was pissed, but it didn’t cover up his hurt expression.  “Fuck you, Ford,” he stated dryly, before getting up and snatching his pillow and blanket from his bunk.

“Where do you think you’re going, Stanley?”

Stan left the room without another word.

“You and Ford fighting again?” Ma Pines asked. “Is everything ok between you two? You’ve been fighting an awful-”

“Yeah Ma, everything’s peachy.” Stan interrupted bitterly, throwing his pillows and blanket onto the couch.

“Stanley.  Are you being disrespectful to your mother?”  Pa spoke up from his recliner.

Stan whipped around, not realizing he was there. “Uhm, no Pa. I’m sorry, Ma. Ford’s just stressed about some science thing and he wanted some time alone to work on it, said I was interrupting him or something.”

“Well, have it settled by morning.”  Pa put his newspaper down and stood up from his recliner.  “If you’re sleeping out here, you are to stay quiet.  Your mother and I are going to bed.”  Pa left for his room and took Ma’s hand on the way.  Their bedroom door shut firmly behind Pa’s hand.

Stan sighed.  He plopped on the couch and got settled for the night, pulling the blanket haphazardly over him and shoving his pillow under his neck.

_ What am I doing with my life?  Maybe being with Rick is the wrong choice.   _ He rolled to his side.   _ Why is it so wrong to be with him, anyway?  It’s so weird that as soon as I say I’m dating a girl, they just don’t care where I am, but if they ever knew where I really was…  _ He didn’t want to think about that.

Stan rolled to his back, looking up at the popcorn ceiling in the dark.

_ I like Rick.  I think he has some shit to deal with, but doesn’t everyone?  Why do people treat him like that?  I mean, I guess I use to treat him like that… _

Stan rolled to his other side, frustrated with himself.

_ I’m different, though.  I gave him a chance, right?  Right.   _ Stan huffed. _  I just want to go to sleep so I can see him tomorrow. _

He lay there in the darkness, wishing for sleep to overtake him.  He’d closed his eyes and relaxed his body, but it just wasn’t happening.  He couldn’t keep his mind away from Rick.

_ What are we, anyway?  We’re more than friends, but...I don’t know, I’ll ask him in the morning. _

Stan rolled over again.   _ What time is it, anyway? _  There was no way to tell where the hands were on the grandfather clock in the livingroom due to the darkness.

Stan got up to go to the bathroom.  He thought of how his life was going on the way, and after he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror.

His dark eyes were sharp as always in his reflection.  The acne on his chin was clearing up, but the bit on his forehead was beginning to bud up on his skin.  “Yeesh,” he mumbled as he prodded his forehead with his finger.

Stan gripped the edge of the sink with his hands, since when did he start caring about what everyone else thinks? Rick likes and him and he really likes Rick,  _ so what’s the big deal? _ He thinks to himself. He closes his eyes and thinks of how vulnerable Rick seemed earlier today. Plus, Rick made him promise that there would be no more games.

Taking a deep breath, he let go of the bathroom sink. “Fuck Ford, he just doesn’t know Rick like I do.” Stan grumbles to himself. 

He looks over at the bathroom window and bites his lip,  _ is it worth it? _ “Fuck it.”

Stan walks over to the coffee table to grab his keys and he moves the blanket and pillows around to make it look like he’s still there. He makes his way back to the bathroom and opens the window as quietly as he can.

There’s a gust of cold air and Stan thinks about getting a jacket, but he shrugs it off and carefully maneuvers his way out the window. He leaves it open a little bit so he doesn’t have to struggle to get it open when he comes back. 

Stand hops in his car and sees that it’s only 12:03, he has almost 4 hours until Pa realizes he’s missing. 

“Come on Stan, you can do this.” His hands shake a little as he puts the key into the ignition. 

Stan parks a few houses down for Rick’s and regrets, for the fifth time tonight, that he didn’t grab any shoes or a jacket. These slippers weren’t made for driving. 

He begins his search for which window is Rick’s, which is a lot harder to do in the dark. After he finds it, he picks up some tiny pebbles on the ground and starts throwing them at Rick’s window, hoping that he’ll wake up.

After a few pebbles, he sees Rick groggily stumble to the window and open it.  He looked around for a moment before squinting down at Stan in the darkness.  He smiled.

“Stan, what-what are you doing?” Rick whispered loudly enough for Stan to hear.

Stan cupped his hands around his mouth before doing the same.  “I got bored!  How do I get in?”

Rick disappeared from the window for a moment and Stan waited to see him again.  This time, Rick stuck his head out of a window on the ground floor.  “The burglary alarm is-is armed, so y-you’ll have to climb into the window.  Stand on the-the garbage can.”

Stan jogged over to the window.  He tried reaching for the window pane, but it was too far.  “Oh, c-come on,” Rick complained before gripping Stan’s hand and pulling him up.  Stan smiled and he got up on the garbage can with ease.  He climbed through the window into Rick’s dark living room.

“What made you-you want to come here, Stan?”  Rick whispered on Stan’s lips.

“I don’t really know,”  Stan replied.

Stan interlaced their fingers and Rick chuckled.  “Wow, Pines.  Y-you’re so romantic.”  He began to lead his guest to his bedroom up the stairs.

When they got safely into Rick’s room, he shut the door quietly.  Looking at Stan, Rick shook his head.  “You-you are such a bad boy, Lee.  I-I never expected this.  You’re hot and unpredictable.  Th-that’s my kind of man,”  He chuckled as he pulled Stan into a kiss.

Stan kissed Rick hard.  He wrapped his arms around Rick’s thin waist and held him close.  When their lips parted, Rick brought Stan over to his bed.  He pushed Stan down and sat in his lap, shoving his tongue between Stan’s lips and gripping to his hair.  Stan let out a little noise as Rick’s tongue ring clumsily clicked against his teeth.  Stan’s hands quickly rushed to Rick’s ass and gave it a little squeeze.  Rick scooted himself closer to Stan and attempted to grind down on him even though the angle was a bit awkward.  Stan panted on Rick’s lips in reply.

Rick pushed Stan’s shoulders down to the bed and sat up on Stan’s pelvis.  “Feels-feels like someone changed his m-mind on my offer…” Rick stated quietly as he began to grind himself up and down on Stan’s dick.

Stan groaned and gripped to Rick’s hips, helping him move.  “You’re certainly convincing me.”

Rick stopped for a moment just to reach up and turn his lamp on.  Dim light illuminated the whole room.  As Rick sat back down, he mentioned, “I-I want to see your face.”

The light was very flattering on Rick.  His ashen skin glowed.  His smile was even more devilish.  And his eyes were striking in a way that only made Stan harder.  His expression screamed desire, and Stan was the only one in the world who it was directed to.

He gripped Stan’s shirt and bit his lip as his hips rolled up and down on Stan’s hard on.  Stan nervously tried to keep himself still as he groaned under Rick.

“Tell me-tell me when you’re ready,  _ tiger _ .” Rick said teasingly.

Stan felt embarrassed at the way Rick talked down to him.  He was embarrassed in a way that turned him on, which made him feel weird.  All of this felt weird to him, he’d never gone this far with anyone before.

Stan shook off his nervousness as much as he could.  “Ready when you are,” he said, a sexy grin shone brightly across his face.  His reaction made Rick a little surprised, but he smiled right back as he sat up from grinding and climbed down Stan’s body.

“I’ll-I’ll make it the best you’ve ever-ever had,” Rick bragged.

He eagerly spread Stan’s legs apart and kissed him through his jeans.  Stan couldn’t help but to buck his hips up a little bit.  Rick chuckled, pleased with how he made Stan react.

“Unzip,” Rick commanded.  Stan immediately undid the zipper to his jeans.  His erection pushed a little ways through his underwear after it had been freed.  Rick took Stan’s pants off and threw them to the floor haphazardly.  He then pulled Stan’s cock out of his underwear.  “You’re really something t-to behold when you’re to-totally hard, Stanley.”  He admired it in the dim lighting, stroking a vein with his thumb.

Stan was very aroused to say the least.  Rick was so confident, so sexy.  He laced his fingers in Rick’s hair, giving it a nice grip.  “Go ahead, Rick.”

Rick smirked and narrowed his eyes.  “Can I get a please?”   He gently stroked Stan.

Stan groaned quietly.  “Please?”

He stroked Stan a little faster.  “D-don’t you want to-to see what this tongue ring can do?”  He stuck his tongue out, holding it so close to Stan’s dick it was almost touching.

Stan gripped Rick’s hair a little harder as he throbbed with need.  “Rick, please blow me.”  Stan turned a darker shade of red.

At that, Rick slowly drug his tongue from base to tip, the ball of his tongue piercing added a nice bit of extra pressure.  Stan moaned in excitement and pleasure.  Rick took the head in his mouth, gently teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue.  Stan tried to force his hips to stay still.

Rick started pushing Stan’s dick into his mouth.  Stan couldn’t help but to buck up a bit, and that earned a little noise of approval from Rick.  He began slowly bobbing his head and sucking, his tongue ghosting side to side on the underside of Stan’s cock.

“Oh, god, Rick, this is so good,” Stan moaned.

Rick slowly pushed the head of Stan’s cock to his throat.  Stan covered his moan in his hand.  Rick swallowed and sucked, drool slipping down the remainder of Stan’s dick outside his mouth.  He deepthroated Stan as well as he could, he was still getting use to the size, but Stan was too blissed out to notice any small mistakes.

When Rick tasted precum, he bobbed his head faster.  Stan stifled another loud moan with his hand, failing to keep his hips still.  He gripped hard to the back of Rick’s hair and that made Rick let out a throaty moan, which in turn gave Stan’s dick a bit of vibration.

Rick slowly drug his mouth off of Stan.  “I n-need to take a breath,” he explained, as he wrapped his hand around Stan’s erection and pumped it quickly.  He reveled in Stan’s blushing expression of pleasure.  “Are y-you always this hot when you’re-when you’re getting banged?  Because if-if it is, I-I don’t know if I’ll ever be-be able to stop,” Rick panted.

Rick ducked back down, preparing himself.  He held Stan’s dick in position again.  “Y-you better fuck my face like-like a man, Lee,” he proclaimed before shoving Stan’s dick back down his throat.

Stan sighed and let his head lay back.  “Rick,” he moaned softly, as he rolled his hips up.  He thrusted himself into Rick’s mouth several times before picking up a rhythm.  Stan couldn’t stop panting and moaning, he was too consumed in the pleasure that was Rick.  Rick.   _ Rick. _  That’s all he could think of.   _ Rick _ , and his piercing eyes.   _ Rick _ , and his teasing touches in public.   _ Rick _ , and his mouth that currently had all control over him.

Rick began to groan quietly against Stan’s cock.  He couldn’t help but to reach into his own boxers and touch himself just as feverishly as Stan was thrusting into his mouth.  He focused hard on not gagging when Stan sped up, ramming his cock down his throat.

“Ah,  _ Rick _ ,” Stan couldn’t help but to whine louder.  Rick used both of his hands to hold onto Stan’s hips as he pushed against his thrusts.  Stan was about to go over the edge, and Rick could feel it.

Rick pulled Stan’s dick out of his mouth and quickly pumped him with his hand, faster than Stan could thrust.  Rick got up to whisper into Stan’s neck.  “You’re-you’re a filthy tease.  Look at how much you like this.  Y-you’ve been thinking of this, ha-haven’t you?  Y-you’re such a slut.  Look at me-look at me making you mine.”

Stan came all over Rick’s hand and his own stomach, and he bit down on Rick’s shoulder to stifle his loud moan.  His body shook with pleasure, and a hand wrapped around Rick and scratched down his back.  Rick groaned at the sweet pain.

After Stan came down, his body relaxed, spent and panting.  He opened his eyes to look at Rick, who immediately smirked back at him.

“What-what a pillow princess,” Rick chuckled.

Stan pulled Rick’s head to his and held him close.  Rick was a little shocked at first.  He’d never experienced affection and sex in the same breath, but this was so sweet that it made his heart skip a beat.

“Sorry about,” Stan panted, “Your neck.”

“That was way-way hot, don’t apologise,” Rick chuckled.

Stan felt Rick’s throbbing erection on his thigh.  He thought for a second before running his hand against it.

“Hey th-there, Stanley.  You w-want something?” Rick asked.

“I just wanted to, uh, get familiar with you,” he stated, matter-of-factly.

Stan slowly felt Rick up, every inch.  Rick laid down on Stan’s chest and groaned quietly and contently.

Rick gave Stan electrifying kisses on his neck and stroked his chest through his shirt when Stan began pumping him slowly.

“Your hand is a-is a bit dry,” Rick commented, as he reached for something hidden under the pillow on the other side of his queen sized bed.  He grabbed his small bottle of lube, and poured some in Stan’s hand.

Stan kissed Rick’s shoulder in reply before stroking him again.  Rick gently moaned in Stan’s neck.

Stan pumped faster when he felt more comfortable with it, and it was greatly appreciated by Rick.  He bucked against Stan’s hand and gripped to his shirt.  Stan felt Rick’s hot forehead pressed against his neck and decided to go faster.

The faster Stan got, the more ragged Rick’s breathing.  He moaned gingerly, kissing Stan’s neck hard and moving his hips, until he groaned and came all over Stan’s thigh.

Stan pulled Rick onto him, wrapping his arms around Rick.  They sloppily and tiredly kissed, tangling their legs together.

_ This just feels right _ , Stan thought, as he reached down to Rick’s ass to pull him closer.  Their noses bumped together and Rick lightly bit Stan’s lip.

“Hey Rick, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Rick bit Stan’s neck and showed no sign of listening, but he kept going anyway, “Are we gonna have to, ya know. Like, come out and stuff? Rick come on, get off my neck I’m being serious.”

Rick sighed and sat back on his feet. “Why-why do you have to ruin the-the moment?” he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Stan sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Cause I just don’t know if I’m ready to tell people. Ya know?”

“L-listen Pines, as long as we can keep wh-whatever we have going, I don’t give a fuck who you do or-do or don’t tell.” Rick said, leaning in to kiss Stan to end the conversation.

They continued kissing until Rick noticed the time.

“Oh, it’s almost thr-three.  You should go.”  He sighed and climbed off of Stan.  His hair was even messier than it usually was, but for once he actually looked sleepy instead of tired.  “I’ll see you-you tomorrow.”

Stan got out of bed and looked for his pants.  After he found them and put them on, he walked back over to Rick and kissed him goodbye.  “Go brush your teeth, your mouth tastes like dick.”

Rick chuckled and punched Stan in the shoulder.  “Yours tastes like-tastes like ass, what’s y-your excuse?”

Stan laughed back.  “Get some sleep.  Bye, Rick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Go brush your teeth, your mouth tastes like dick.”Rick chuckled and punched Stan in the shoulder. “Yours tastes like-tastes like ass, what’s y-your excuse?”
> 
> THIS IS GOLDEN AND I WISH I HAD THE GENIUS TO THINK OF THIS.


	8. Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Stan still can't see eye to eye about Rick.

Stan walked around to the side of the house so he could climb back in through the bathroom window.  He scaled the fire escape and slipped his hand inside the window pane, shimmying his torso through before falling in a heap on the bathroom floor.  Thankfully, the carpeting softened the sound.

Stan checked himself in the mirror, noting the several hickeys laid across his neck and chest.   _ I’d better wear my collar up tomorrow _ , he thought.

He opened the bathroom door and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that everything was just the same as when he had left.

“It’s about time you got in.” he heard from the corner of the living room.

Stan jumped out of his skin when he saw the figure in the chair. “Pa I, uhm, I’m sorry I uh I just went for uhm a walk and ya see-”

“Stan, it’s Ford. Where the hell were you?” Ford whispered angrily, “I came down to go to the bathroom and you just up and left! What would happen if Pa were to notice your absence? I swear to God, if you were at Rick’s--Actually, I wouldn't even be surprised. What is wrong with-”

“Shut up Ford. Look I’m getting real sick of arguing okay? Why can’t you just climb down out of my ass for once and trust me?” Stan cut him off, folding his arms across his chest.

“Trust you?” Ford sputtered angrily, checking the steps to see if their parents heard them. He gripped the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. “Stanley, I’m just looking out for you.”

“Well maybe I don’t need you looking out for me all the time.  We’re about to be adults, out of the house.”  Stan put his hands up in defense, eyebrows raised in a pleading expression.

Ford huffed, turning from Stan in frustration.  “Maybe everyone was right.”

The air in the room went cold.  Stan looked at Ford.  

“You’d be nothing without me, Stanley.”

Stan was so shocked he couldn’t say anything.

“You’ve been riding my coat tails since we were kids, I can’t believe you’re thinking of moving out when you can’t even finish high school.  What are you going to do without me?”  Ford shook his head in the darkness.

“Is that what you really think of me?  Just some fucking shadow of yours?”  Stan said, enraged.  “I can’t fucking...Fuck you, Ford.” Stan spat, “Where the hell do you think you’d be without me to protect you from those assholes who would call you a freak for your extra finger?” Stan was fuming.

“That’s just high school, Stanley.  The real world isn’t like that at all.  I don’t need protection.”  Ford cooly crossed his arms.  You can’t just punch your way through real world problems.”

“Fucking news flash Ford, this is the real world. All the bullshit that our teachers tell us about preparing us for the ‘real world’ is just giving us false hope that it’s gonna be different out there. You’re still gonna get made fun of and you have no fucking clue--”

Ford quickly cupped his hand over Stan’s mouth.  Pa stirred in his bed, his snoring had stopped.

The twins stood completely still, too scared to make a sound.

After a few adrenaline-filled moments of fear, they sighed at the sound of Pa’s loud snoring.

“You almost got us in a heap of trouble, motor mouth,” Ford hissed.

Stan licked Ford’s hand to get him to jerk it off his mouth.  Stan chuckled at Ford’s reaction.

“I’m going back to bed, Stanley.” Ford said bitterly before turning to climb up the stairs.

“Ford, wait,” Stan whispered, trying to catch Ford as he headed out of the living room. “Just tell me why you don’t like Rick so much, please. Why are you so against us?”  He gripped to his brother’s arm.

“I said I’m going to bed, Stanley.”  He pulled his arm out of Stan’s hand and began walking again.

“Tell me right now.  I want to end this stupid argument already.”  Stan persisted.

Ford stopped abruptly. “Why don’t I like him? Well, let’s see,” Ford started counting on his fingers “He’s a stoner, he’s constantly skipping class, he has more detentions than anyone else I know, he’s rude, he’s selfish, and he’s almost as smart as I am yet he wastes all of his talents by slacking off.” Ford turned and walked back to Stan until he was just inches away from his face, “Actually, you two do make the perfect couple you’re both underachievers that’ll wind up going no where. So, congratulations.” Ford turned around without another word and headed off to bed.

Stan shakily laid down on the couch, bile rising up in his throat. He couldn’t believe what Ford just said to him. 

Things have been steadily getting worse between them since Freshman year and Stan couldn’t figure out why,  _ You’d be nothing without me, Stanley. _

He curled into himself even more, maybe Ford’s right. I am a loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEED SOME ALOE VERA FOR THOSE SICK BURNS


	9. I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick makes Stan feel better and I still suck at chapter summaries

“I’d be nothing without him.” Stan said quietly. Looking into the corner of the shower stall, ashamed to be saying it out loud. Rick made him skip gym with him when Stan first mentioned it.  Rick clenched his fists in anger, “Now you-you listen to me Stan, your brother owes you e-everything. You think he-think he could’ve kicked those bullies ass-asses all by himself?  No fucking w-way.” Rick grabbed Stan by the collar and made him stand up from the lawn chair he was sitting in. “Stan y-you’re a great brother, you almost br-broke up with me just because fucking Mr-Mr. killjoy wouldn't give me-me a fucking chance, un-unlike you.”

Rick wraps his arms around Stan’s waist and pulls him closer, he puts his head on Stan’s shoulder and rubs his hickeys with his nose. Gently breathing in Stan’s cologne, Rick began whispering in Stan’s ear, causing Stan to shiver as Rick’s hot breath flowing across his neck “You are-you are your own person Stan.” He paused to leave a gentle kiss on Stan’s neck, “You’re more than c-capable of making your own d-decisions and your brother needs to-needs to understand that.”

Rick pushed Stan against the shower wall, he let out a small gasp at the sudden aggression. “Let me-let me make you forgot all about F-Ford for a little while.” Rick said with a mischievous grin.

He began kissing down Stan’s neck while his hands worked their way up Stan’s shirt, running over Stan’s chest hair. Stan let out a soft groan, “But Rick, we’re, uhm, we’re in school.”

“So? We-we won’t be the first and we won’t be the-be the last. Plus, it seems like-seems like someone’s enjoying th-this.” Rick emphasized this by rubbing his palm against Stan’s growing hard on. “J-just try and stay quiet and we’ll be-we’ll be fine”

Rick began unbuttoning Stan’s shirt and kissing slowly down his chest. “Rick” Stan breathed out as he ran his fingers through Rick’s hair. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor, pulling his hard dick out of his boxers.

“S-someone’s impatient,” Rick said with a smirk, looking up from his knees at Stan’s blissed out face. 

Stan bit his lip in response and nudged Rick towards his boner. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Flicking his tongue across his lips, Rick gently ran his tongue peircing along the underside of Stan’s dick.

“Oh, fuck, Rick” Stan groaned, leaning his head against the wall and gripping Rick’s hair even tighter.

He began swirling his tongue around Stan’s tip, flicking his tongue along slit of Stan’s cock. Rick sucked gently on Stan’s tip and watched Stan’s face contort in pleasure. 

Rick slowly slid his mouth down Stan’s dick until he felt the tip hit the back on his throat. He continued deep throating Stan, slowly bobbing his head back and forth.  He picked up a pace, looking up at Stan’s face every few thrusts to watch him react.

Stan held tighter onto Rick’s head and began thrusting his dick in and out of Rick’s mouth, his loud moans echoing off the walls of the empty locker room.

Without any warning, Stan finished inside of Rick’s mouth. 

Rick turned his head and spit Stan’s cum into the drain.  He looked up at Stan with a sexy grin.

“Holy shit Rick.” Stan breathed out, running his fingers through Rick’s hair. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Yeah, well-well I wouldn’t know.” Rick said, feigning a hurt expression before kissing Stan. 

“Eventually.” Stan murmured against his lips.

Stan broke the kiss to sit down in the lawn chair, wrapping his arms around Rick’s waist and pulling him into his lap and nuzzling his face into Rick’s neck. Rick stared at the shower curtain in front of him and sighed, laying his chin on top of Stan’s fluffy head of hair.

“My-my mom’s going on a business trip for a-for a few days, maybe I’ll go with her. Give you two dorks time to work things out.” Rick said bitterly. 

Stan squeezed Rick tighter and whispered “Thank you. I promise I’ll make up for it when you get back.” He ran his hand over Rick’s dick through his jeans. 

“Wh-whatever Pines.” Rick said passivly, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

Stan kissed Rick’s neck lightly and whispered “Come on Sanchez, we better get back to class. I don’t need another detention for Ford to shove in my face.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gently breathing in Stan’s cologne" I originally wrote this as "Gently breathing in Stan’s colon" and bloodsweettooth won't ever let me live it down


	10. Put Your Records On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford talk it out

Ford was reading under the only tree in the schoolyard, like he did every day, waiting to see if Stan will take him home or if he would have to walk.  He didn’t mind the walk home.  He liked the faint scent of the sea when the breeze brushed against his hair.  He liked the feel of his leather shoes hitting the concrete sidewalk.  The part of it that Ford didn’t like was the way he had to walk to avoid bullies, but,  _ Hey, I need the exercise _ , he would always reason.

This book was about a thesis based off of Einstein’s Wormhole Theory.  Ford thought it was interesting, yes, but he felt that he could expand on it.   _ Perhaps a wormhole could be created not to travel through time and space, but, maybe, through a deeper wormhole or rip, someone could potentially jump between universes. _  Ford always thought the multiverse theory was quite interesting, but there was nothing on it to expand upon.  No way to get to them, no way to confirm the theory, and as a scientist, Ford couldn’t let theories just be theories.

But every time he thought of a new way to expand the knowledge of humanity, Ford couldn’t keep his mind off of the trivial argument that he and Stan had last night, that was probably the worst thing he ever said to him. He thought about apologizing this morning, but Stan wouldn’t even look at him. Although, he’s right isn’t he?  _ Stanley relies on me far too much,  _ Ford thought to himself, his head full of doubt.

“Come on Rick, I gotta go pick up Ford.” Stan said, feigning annoyance, as he tried to pry himself away from Rick. “Pines, I’m not gonna see you until M-monday, the least you could do is give me-give me a proper goodbye.” Rick said, pulling Stan closer by the belt loops in his jeans, he started planting kisses down Stan neck, trying to convince him to stay just a little longer. Stan sighed and pushed Rick away gently, he got the hint and rolled his eyes at Stan. “Wh-whatever.”

“See you Monday, sweetheart.” he said mockingly, knowing Rick would hate the cheesy pet name. He pushed Stan out of the empty classroom, a small blush creeping across his face “Get the-the fuck out Pines.” Stan smiled and waved goodbye.

Stan walked towards Ford’s favorite reading spot, sighing with relief to see that he was still there. “Hey Sixer,” he says, attempting to sound casual.

“Hello, Stanley,” Ford replied, not bothering to look up from his book.  He bit his lip in what he hoped Stan would see as concentration.

Stan looked around uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “Wanna catch a ride?”  Stan shrugged to make it clear that it was no big deal.

Ford pondered every outcome and consequence of the situation at hand before hesitantly raising his hand for Stan to help him up.  Stan smiled and quickly pulled Ford up,  almost making him lose his balance by how hard Stan had pulled.

They walked to the student parking lot in silence, neither of them were quite sure what to say.

Stan spoke up only when they were halfway home. “Hey Ford, would you maybe wanna go bowling on Friday? Just the two of us?” he said, trying not to sound desperate.

“I’m shocked that you don’t already have something planned with that boyfriend of yours,” Ford said hastily, crossing his arms defensively. Stan smiled awkwardly, “Well, he’s actually going on a trip with his mom to give us some time to work things out without getting in the way…” he trailed off.

“Oh, so I’m your second option?”  Ford scoffed.

Stan huffed, slowing the car to a stop on the side of the road.

“What are you doing, Stanley?”  Ford looked at him uneasily.

He just looked straight ahead.  “You’re being a total dick.  I hate how you’re acting.  You’re acting like a brat or something because you’re jealous, aren’t you?”  He finally looked at Ford, seeming frustrated at the whole situation.  “That’s what all of this is, isn’t it.”

Ford was taken aback by how Stan was acting.  He’d never really lost his cool like this before, at least not at him.

“Stanley, I...”  He was at a loss for words.

“Listen, if you think that I’m gonna lose my head over some guy, and forget about my amazing, smart, slightly less attractive twin brother,” he waved his hands in the air, “Then you really got another thing coming, Poindexter.”  He looked at Ford, a small smile peeking through.  “Nothin’ could break up this dynamic duo.  Nothin’ in the whole world.”

Ford’s anger melted around the edges, and after a few moments of looking Stan over, he hesitantly offered his hand in the air.  “...High six?”

Stan slapped his palm to Ford’s excitedly.  “High six!”  He quickly threw his car into gear and sped back up onto the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last couple chapters have been hella short, but the next two will make up for it.


	11. Here's to Never Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Stan recconect

“Hey Ma, Ford and I are heading out. See you when we get home!” Stan said excitedly to his mother, who was relaxing on the couch and watching TV.

“I’m so glad you two made up.” she said, smiling brightly at the twins. “Just remember to be home before one.”

“Alright Ma.” Stan and Ford said in unison before they got into the car and drove towards the bowling alley

Stan and Ford pulled up to the bowling alley.  The parking lot had several cars, but mostly empty beer cans and cigarette butts.  Stan confidently lead the way and held the door open to Ford, who rolled his eyes.  At long last, they had finally grabbed a lane and a pair of shoes.

Ford was always better at nerd stuff and Stan was always better at physical activities, except bowling. Stan could never figure that one out. 

He thought for a moment.  He needed something to make this whole experience more fun.  “Ford, would you like to make a friendly wager?” Stan offered, knowing full well that Ford’s ego wouldn’t let him refuse.

Ford looked at Stan with a single raised brow and a smug grin.  He then scoffed before he said, “If I win, and I most certainly will, you won’t be allowed to copy my homework for the rest of December.”

Stan rolled his eyes.  “Whatever you say Sixer, but if and when I win, you have to..” Stan trailed off, thinking of a punishment before smiling wickedly. “Hang out with me and Rick when he gets back.” Stan’s smirk grew wider when he saw Ford cringe.

He shoved out his hand, “Well, I won’t have to worry about hanging out with that delinquent, then.”

Stan laughed, shaking Ford’s hand.  “Yeah, well don’t bet on it.”

They bowled until Stan had just one more frame to go, but even if  he got a strike he would still be behind Ford. “Have fun doing your own homework for once.” Ford said mockingly.

Stan cast an angry glance back at Ford. He squeezed the bowling ball in front of his face, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Taking a few steps forward, he released the ball, willing it to go right down the middle. A huge grin went across his face when he saw all the pins go down.

“Yeah!” Stan screamed in excitement, pumping his fist in the air. 

“Ah ah ah, You still need to knock down eight pins to win this round Stanley.” Ford said, mockingly shaking his finger.

Stan huffed and rolled the ball down the lane, watching in horror as it started swerving towards the gutter. Four pins, that’s all he knocked down.  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

“Come on Stan, concentrate.” he mumbled quietly to himself. He watched the ball fly down the lane for the last time and knock the rest of the pins down. 

He pumped both his fists in the air and turned to laugh at his brother’s shocked expression.

“I, I can’t believe it. How in the world did you beat me?”  Ford stated in surprize.

Stan jokingly punched Ford in the shoulder, “Better get ready for Monday, Poindexter. Come on, I know what’ll cheer you up.” Stan said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Stanley, you know I don’t like to indulge in your drinking habits.” Ford replied, crossing his arms firmly.

Stan rolled his eyes, “Oh come on. Just one glass? You know they don’t check ID’s here. Here, you go grab us a seat and I’ll get us some drinks.” He shot some finger guns at Ford.

“Oh uh, Stanley-” 

“Some type of ale, I know what you like Sixer.” Stan smiled warmly, interrupting Ford.

Ford frowned and sighed in defeat.  He slumped down in the booth behind their lane’s ball return machines.   _ That victory was highly improbable, but he did win fair and square.  I made sure he didn’t cheat, _ Ford quietly thought to himself.

He waited for Stan to return with whatever he thought he’d get Ford to drink.

Stan brought back two pitchers of a warm, golden colored beer.  Ford was a bit astonished.  “Why do you have two?”

“We’re celebrating!  Celebrating my win, of course.”  He chuckled cockily, pouring Ford the first glass.

Ford looked down cautiously at his glass.  He looked at it for a moment in consideration before sighing and taking a sip. It’s been awhile since he’s had anything alcoholic to drink, there’s too much studying and homework to be done during the school year. He reminisced about the first time he and Stan drank in eighth grade. Stan had stolen a bottle of liquor from their dad and they drank it on the Stan O’ War.

“Hey, Ford. Stop spacing out over there.” Stan said, snapping his fingers in Ford’s face.

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about the first time we drank anything alcoholic.” Ford smiled at the memory, 

“Oh yeah.” Stan laughed, “Pa had our asses for that one.” He smiled and drank more of his beer. 

“In his defense, you did take his favorite whisky and we weren’t exactly discreet about it.” Ford said. Stan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the balls roll down the lanes and drinking their beers faster than they probably should have been. 

They were both about halfway through the second pitcher by the time Stan finally spoke up.

“What happened to us? When we were kids we were inseparable. Now, we’re arguing more and you’re always too busy with your nerd stuff to hang out. We haven’t worked on our boat in over six months, Ford.” He looked at Ford with a worried expression.

Ford sighed, whenever Stan was drunk, he got pretty serious. Unlike Ford who usually let go of his uptight demeanor. “Stan, we’re getting older. We can’t pull the shit we did when we were kids, we’re almost, uh, adults now.” 

Stan finished the rest of his glass and slammed it on the table, “Well, we’re not adults yet. Come on.” He stumbled out of the booth and grabbed onto Ford’s sleeve, making him nearly fall over by the sudden movement.

“Stan, where are you taking me? No, we are  _ not _ getting into your car. Absolutely not. We have had far too much to drink tonight.” Stan rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. No matter how much Ford had to drink, he would still be a cautious goody two shoes.

“Fine, if you have to know, we’re gonna go out to the Stan O’ War. We’re still young, so we have every right to act like this.” Ford was about to say no, but Stan looked like a little kid in the candy store for the first time. “Alright, but not too long, it’s cold as shit out.” he said, allowing himself to let go just a little bit.

They laughed and raced their way to the cave, although it took longer than it should have because of the stumbling and horsing around. 

Once they finally reached it, they climbed on board and got out the blankets and flashlights that they kept there. They sat on opposite sides of the hull, trying to catch their breaths from the short run. 

“Hey Stan, I’m sorry about how I acted earlier. I don’t know what got into me honestly.” Ford said, avoiding eye contact with Stan. 

“It’s alright Ford, you were worried some guy was gonna steal your brother away from you.” Stan said with a toothy grin.

Ford furrowed his eyebrows, “Speaking of that, not that it’s a problem, but since when were you interested in guys? I mean you’re always going on about ‘babes’ and you’re fucking terrible at hiding your magazines Stan.” he laughed loudly.

Stan rolled  his eyes at Ford, “Honestly, I didn’t know either. I mean, I sometimes checked other guys out, but I thought that was normal. Ya know?”

Ford rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, “I mean, it’s normal for me.” he said nervously, scanning for a reaction from Stan.

“What? But what about Gracie or Mary or Claire? I mean Ford, I know you’ve never kissed a girl, but you’ve had crushes on them before, haven’t you?”

Ford quietly shook his head. “No, I actually, uh…”  He chuckled and lolled his head to the side.  “I actually had a crush on your buddy Tyler for the longest time.”

“No way, you’re pulling my leg!”

Ford laughed, waving his hand at Stan’s comment. “That’s why I was more than eager to tutor him. Then for a short while after that, I was kinda into that kid in our math class, Jeff.”

“You mean that nerd with the glasses that aces practically every test? I mean I guess he’s funny, but he’s such a dork.” 

Ford giggled giddily, giving Stan a little wave of his hand.  “Please, Stan, he was cute at the time.”

Stan laughed til he was red in the face.

“What made you realize you were into Rick?” Ford asked, with a dopey smile and glasses askew.

Stan sighed and tried to hide the smile creeping across his face. “Well, the day we got in trouble for the fight.  Right before he left the office, he winked at me and it bothered me all day.” He said with a chuckle.  “Looking back, I thought he was cute which is probably why it bothered me so much.”  Stan sat for a moment, looking up through the unfinished deck above them.  The stars were out, but blurry to Stan with how drunk he was.  “The next day we hung out under the pier after detention and he kissed me.” Stan smiled softly thinking about it. 

“Oh, fuck.”  Ford said abruptly, shining his flashlight at his watch to check the time.  “Stan it’s 12:15, we better head home. I hope Pa doesn’t get too angry about the car.” He got up and held his hand out for Stan to take.

They left the cave after they stumbled to their feet and started walking home. 

They had their arms around each other for support.  Stan missed being this close to Ford.

Stan ruffled the back of Ford’s hair.  “Hey, don’t worry Sixer. It’s just Stan and Ford forever. Nothing’s gonna change between us, ever.”  They both smiled brightly at Stan’s promise and sang to themselves as they stumbled down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you suffer as much as we did.


	12. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Ford fight over who's better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO I'M BACK BABY
> 
> Sorry fam, life's been kicking my ass lately, buT I'M FUCKING BACK YOOOOO
> 
> LET'S  
> GET  
> IT
> 
> shoutout to bloodysweettooth for dealing with my lazy ass lmao
> 
> bst: to be fair, both of us were lazy for a bit there lmao

Stan took inhaled deeply and slowly to try and calm himself down. Everything will be just fine, he thought. It’s gonna be a fun afternoon with my--Rick and my brother. Who also hates Rick, a lot. Ah, geez...  
He glances in the rearview mirror at Ford, hoping that he looked a little happier than he did this morning when Stan had to beg Ford to complete his part of the bet. Ford’s arms were crossed over his inflated chest and he was bitterly looking out the window.  
“We’ve had pretty good weather lately. At least it hasn’t been too cold, right?” Stan said, trying to end the awkward silence.  
“That’s because of global warming and the immensely high amount of carbon dioxide in our atmosphere, Stanley.” Ford interjected.  
“Actually, it’s because the-because the aliens are slowly taking away all of our oxygen so they can-they can sell it back to us and we’ll be forever at their m-mercy” Rick said.  
“How is--that’s not even scientifically feasible! First of all, there’s no way to just take oxygen out of our atmosphere. Second of all,--” Ford stopped mid sentence when he saw Rick trying to keep himself from laughing. “Oh, real funny asshole. Stan, drop me off at home, I’m not spending another minute with this half-wit.”  
Stan parks near the pier and turns to face the Rick and Ford. “Come on, can you at least try to get along?” he pleads, looking between the two of them. He sighs and looks at Rick, “Can you try to not to be an ass to Ford?”  
Rick crossed his arms and grumbled a half-hearted apology.  
Stan turns to Ford, “And Ford, can you try not to argue so much and at least pretend like you want to be here?”  
Ford sits back in seat, “Yes, I’m sorry for how I behaved.”  
Stanley smiled brightly at the two of them, “Great! So let’s get this party started then!”  
Stan leads them to his spot under the pier. “Oh, classy. You took us to the-to the place where we first kissed.” Rick said smugly, leaning in closer to Stan.  
Ford cleared his throat, “Actually, this was our space long before you were in the picture, Sanchez.” He said pointedly, casting a glare over at Rick.  
“We can all share it!” Stan said, trying to ease the tension by putting his arms over Ford and Rick’s shoulders and pulling them closer.  
The three of them sat down in a triangle and awkwardly looked at one another. Stan would nervously pinch at the sand. Rick would stare off toward the ocean. Ford would tap his knees under his hands without taking his eyes off the car.  
After a few minutes of silence, Rick scoffed and pulled a small box out of his bag. “Wanna get-get high?”  
“You can’t be serious! I would never indulge in such a reckless behavior!” Ford sputtered. He looked at Stan for help, a small bit of panic in his expression. “Drinking is one thing, Stanley, but drugs?”  
Stan looked over at Ford, “Come on Sixer, please? You promised you would try, and besides--”  
“It’s organic,” Rick interrupted, chuckling while he shoveled the good bits of his pot nugget into the pipe. “But that’s alright Stan, this can just-just be our special activity.” Rick said with a conceited grin.  
Ford clenched his fists and glared at Rick, “Fine, I’m sure Stanley would much rather do this with me anyway.”  
Rick handed Ford the pipe, “L-Ladies first,” he smirked.  
Ford grabbed the pipe and looked at it warily. “What do I do?” he asked in a flat tone.  
Rick snorted and slid closer to him, “You gotta-you gotta put your finger over th-this hole and put the end to y-your mouth, I’ll hold the lighter for you.” Rick said with a smug grin.  
Ford glared at Rick once the pipe was lit. “Now-now just take it in, nice and slow,” he trailed off as Ford followed his instructions. “Take in all you can breathe.”  
Ford ended up coughing it back out, but he’d taken a sizable first hit. “You may have-may have better grades, but at least I-I know more about real world shit than you.  
Rick looked up at Stan, catching him staring at his tight pants. “Hey, there tiger.” Rick stood and walked the few steps to Stan before sitting in his lap.  
Stan gave him a warm smile and held Rick closely by the hips when he sat in his lap.  
He twirled Stan’s hair with a finger. “Want a hit there, handsome?”  
Rick looked deeply into Stan’s eyes and took a drag. Stan was just captivated by Rick, his warmth, his scent, his eyes. Rick placed a hand on Stan’s thigh, gently brushed Stan’s nose with his, and kissed him. Stan kissed him back deeply, breathing in the smoke in while he slid his fingers into Rick’s hair.  
Ford cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to remind the two lovebirds that he was still there.  
Rick smiled on Stan’s lips and gave them a quick peck before getting up and sitting back in his original spot.  
“Can’t let you take more than that, Lee. You’re driving,” he chuckled, handing the pipe back to Ford.  
Ford was wary about taking it again, but he did. He sat for a moment before mustering up the courage to take another hit. “I don’t know why I’ve never tried this before, this is amazing. I feel like all of my senses are heightened. I need to write this down in my experiment book.” Ford scrambled over to his book bag and began looking through it intensely  
Rick snorted, “Your what?”  
Stan rolled his eyes, “It’s a book he started when he was eight, although it’s more of a series now, where he writes down all his first major experiences. First day of school, first time drinking, stuff like that.”  
They turned their attention back to Ford who was furiously scribbling in a tattered copy book, leaning on a copy of Thomas L. Swihart Astrophysics and Stellar Astronomy.  
Rick leaned forward and snatched the book from Ford’s lap, “Wh-what the fuck are you looking at astro-astrophysics for?” he asked incredulously, flipping through the book quickly.  
Ford let out an exasperated sigh, “It’s nothing you would understand, but I’m looking into the theory of multiple universes.”  
“I’m sick of you t-talking down to me, acting like I don’t-I don’t understand shit. For your information,Ford, I’ve been researching m-multiverses for almost three years, my walls are covered in my-my work.” Rick fumed, standing so he would tower above Ford.  
“Oh yeah?” Ford countered, standing up so he was almost eye level with Rick. “What are wormholes?”  
Rick scoffed, “What-what am I? Six? They’re connections m-made between two points that are-that are separated by space and time, dumb ass.”  
Ford furrowed his eyebrows and took a step closer to Rick. “How does the Big Bang Theory disprove Hubble’s Law?”  
“R-really?” Rick snorted, “It’s a trick question, the Big Bang actually proves Hubble’s law because the-the universe has constantly been expanding since-since then.”  
Ford cursed under his breath. “Alright, how about we try some math. What’s the square root of pi?  
“1.77245385091” Rick grinned smugly.  
“682 multiplied by 739?” Ford said angrily.  
Rick paused for a second before throwing the answer in Ford’s face. “503998”. Ford didn’t need to pull out his calculator to know he was right. The angrier that Ford got, the more satisfaction it gave Rick.  
“Alright guys, come on. Give it a rest, you can save the measuring for when your dick’s are out.” Stan rolled his eyes.  
Rick gave Ford a malicious grin, “I-I bet I’m bigger.” He said, while slowly unzipping his pants. Ford gave him a look of disgust before reaching down to his jeans. He was not about to be outdone by some asshole.  
Stan jumped up and stood between the two guys, putting his hands on their chests and shoving them apart. “That’s enough!” He shouted, “All I wanted was a nice afternoon with brother and boyfriend, hoping that you two wouldn’t hate each other so much by the end of this, but clearly you’re both too immature to let that happen.”  
He turned to look at Ford, “Ford, you’re always gonna be my brother. We can’t have a dynamic duo with just one us, but you gotta at least try to get along with Rick, for me. Rick’s not gonna be going anywhere any time soon.”  
“Rick,” Stan said turning his head towards him, “This whole thing between us still confuses the hell out of me, but you really mean alot to me.” Rick averted his gaze and interlaced his hand with Stan’s hand on his chest. “I promise I’ll never make you-make you chose between Ford and me.” He said softly. Stan smiled warmly at him and pulled his hand off of Ford’s chest to cup Rick’s cheek.  
This is what Ford was afraid of, Stan was giving all of his attention to Rick and he’s completely forgotten about him. Rick is just Stan’s shiny new toy, he’ll get over him soon enough.  
As if Stan had read Ford’s mind, he put his arm around Ford and smiled brightly.  
“H-hey, I don’t know about you two, but I’m f-fucking starving. Let’s go get some food, my-my treat.”  
The three of them walked back to the car, content with each other’s company for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bst: id just like to thank everyone for all the reads and comments, this is super fun to work on and the comments keep us going TYSM


	13. Collar Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some emotionally constipated angsty teenagers

Rick locked his bedroom door behind him and looked at Stan expectantly. 

“What?” Stan said with a confused look on his face.

Rick sauntered over to Stan and wrapped his arms around his neck, running his fingers through his slicked back hair. “Well,” Rick whispered softly into Stan’s ear, “I-I seem to remember you making a certain promise to me if I-if I went with my mom to give you idiots some time to sort things out.” His hand trailed down to Stan’s hand, interlacing their fingers while bringing their hands closer to his own zipper. “Don’t play dumb w-with me now Pines.” 

Rick pulled his head back to revel in Stan’s shocked expression. “Are you sure about this? I don't wanna mess up, I mean I've never done this before and --” Rick shut him up by giving him a chaste kiss and held Stan’s cheek in his hand. “Don't do anything you don't wanna do.”

Stan thought quietly for a moment before nodding, “Okay, let's try this.” He said smiling.

He kissed Rick on the lips and began planting kisses down his neck. He tried pulling up Rick’s shirt, but he stopped him, complaining that he was cold. Stan shrugged and got down on his knees, losing some of his confidence when he had trouble unbuttoning Rick’s dark grey skinny jeans.

Rick smirked down at him and popped the button open and pulled down his zipper. Stan took a deep breath before pulling Rick’s partially hard dick out of his boxers. 

Stan gulped quietly and looked up at Rick, “Alright, here I go.” he announced. Rick smirk grew even wider, “Y-Yup.” 

Stan took a breath and ran his tongue along the underside of Rick’s dick, mimicking what he had done to Stan. He felt a surge of confidence when he heard Rick give out a soft sigh of appreciation.

He glanced up and saw Rick looking down at him with half-lidded eyes and felt a rush go straight to his dick. Stan licked his lips and slowly started putting the tip into his mouth. “C-Come on St-Stan.”

Wrapping his hand around the base, Stan started sliding his mouth further down the shaft; bobbing his head and sucking lightly. Rick gave out a soft groan and started running his fingers through Stan’s hair.

Stan started sucking harder and when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, he tried taking in all of Rick. Pulling back, he started gagging as his eyes watered up.  _ This is fucking terrible _ .

“H-hey, take it easy. You’re-you’re doing great.” Rick insisted, cupping Stan’s face and smiling down at him. He nodded and went back to slowly sucking his dick. 

He started speeding up and sucking harder, making Rick moan with his hands in Stan’s hair. “J-Jesus Christ Stan.” he murmured. Rick’s pants started sliding down his leg, and he let one hand go to yank them back up.

Rick was getting closer as Stan continued sucking and making the most obscene noses. He opened his eyes to look down at him and saw his saliva coating his dick and all around Stan’s mouth. Rick thought Stan couldn’t look any sexier until Stan looked up at him with those big brown eyes. 

Letting go of his pants, he put both hands in Stan’s hair, urging him to go faster. Rick’s pants slipped further down his leg, but he was too far gone to notice or care. Stan reached around to Rick’s legs to pull him closer and stopped abruptly when he felt cold hard metal instead of warm skin. “Fuck.” Rick said, hands still wrapped in Stan’s hair.

Stan slowly pulled away and looked up at Rick, eyes as wide as saucers. “Rick?” he whispered, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Rick hastily pushed Stan off and rushed to pull his pants up.  He had fear in his eyes.

“Go sit on the bed.” Rick said harshly, refusing to look Stan in the eyes. He turned around to face his door and slowly took off his pants. “I-I didn’t wanna tell you. I was afraid you might think I was a-was a freak of something, most people do”, trying to hold back tears. “If you wanna break up with me, I totally get it St-Stan, who could love someone who’s a-who’s a fucking reject l-like me.” Rick said.

He heard Stan get up from the bed and felt his arms wrap protectively around him and he started sobbing as if on cue. Rick expected Stan to leave, yell at him, anything. The last thing he expected was for Stan to show him kindness.

“Rick come on, you should have told me. I was just surprised, that’s all. I promise.” He turned Rick so he was facing him, cupping his cheek and wiping away his tears. “Ford’s got some extra fingers, it’s basically the same thing.” Stan said smiling, trying to cheer Rick up. 

“Shut the f-fuck up Pines.” He said rolling his eyes and punching him in the shoulder.

Stan lead them both over to the bed to lay down, he wrapped his arms around Rick and gently kissed him on the neck. “So, uhm, what happened?” 

Rick sighed and interlaced his fingers with Stan’s. “The accident with my dad. I was in the front seat and my legs got crushed by the dashboard. There was some metal that nearly severed my leg. By the time I got to the hospital, there was nothing they could do except amputate.”

“Holy shit Rick I'm so sorry.” Stan said, pulling him closer. Rick took a large sip from his flask. “It’s fine. Y-you reacted a lot better than I thought you would. I thought you would freak out and-and leave.” 

Stan sat up a little to look Rick in the eye, “I would never leave because of something as little as this.” Stan insisted, feeling a little hurt that Rick would even think that. 

“R-really?” he said softly.

Stan smiled and put his hand on Rick’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “Of course not, I love you.”

“What?”

“I mean, uhm, I like, uhm.” Stan fumbled, jumping out of bed. “I-I have to go.” he exclaimed, trying to figure out how to put his shoes on correctly.

“Stan w-wait.” Rick said. Stan gripped the doorknob, his heart was thumping in his chest. He shouldn’t have said that, he just blurted it out.  _ Did I really mean it?  _ Stan felt like he was gonna throw up.  _ I do mean it, but I shouldn’t have said it. I probably just fucked up everything that we had going for us because I can’t keep my fucking mouth- _

“I-I love you too.” Stan let go of the doorknob and turned to see Rick smiling sweetly. He walked over and held Rick’s face in his hands. 

Rick closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, reaching up to cover Stan’s hand. Neither of them knew what to say, but there really wasn’t much to say anyway. 

They moved closer and rested their foreheads together. Rick’s never done anything this softly with anyone, he always thought that it was boring, that there were always more exciting things to do than this domestic shit. This was different than those other times. He really cared about Stan and that made this incredibly special to him

Stan didn’t like to admit it, but this was his favorite part of being with someone. This close human contact felt so intimate to him, more intimate than sex.

Rick leaned up and kissed Stan gently, trying to savor this moment. 

“I, uhm, I gotta head home.” Stan muttered, heading towards the door. Once he was outside, a huge smile crept across his face.  _ Holy shit _ he thought,  _ wait until I tell Ford _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo school was kicking my ass BUT IM BACK MOTHERFUCKERS


	14. Why Worry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's favorite activity is to look before he leaps.

“Wait a second, you said you loved him? And-And he said it back?” Ford asked, surprised that either of them would have said it in the first place. Stan snorted and shook his head in silent laughter, “Yeah sixer, I can be all touchy-feely sometimes. But don’t worry, you’ll always be the sensitive twin.” Stan smirked, glancing over at Ford. Ford crossed his arms and grumbled in annoyance.  
Rick pulled the back door of the car open and tossed his bag inside, “S-sorry for the wait. Mr. Flis tried to convince me to actually put some effort into the-the dumb senior science fair project , like he doesn’t know that I won’t do it un-until the day before it’s due.” Rick scoffed. Ford rolled his eyes and bit his tongue, trying to avoid an argument for Stanley’s sake.  
Stan adjusted his mirror to look back at Rick before he sped out of the school parking lot. “So Rick, what are you doing for Christmas?”  
Rick put his feet up on the armrest in between Stan and Ford, “Same thing I do every year, binge Chr-christmas movies and drink eggnog until I pass out on the couch.”  
Ford turned around slightly to face Rick, “What about your parents? Don’t you do anything with them?” trying not to sound too sympathetic.  
“My mom goes up to her parents’ house in Lancaster every year, but ever since I came out, my dear old-dear old grandmother decided that my mom didn’t h-have any kids.” he picked at his nails to avoid Ford’s gaze.  
Before Stan could even process what was coming out of his mouth he blurted out, “Would you wanna come to our house?” Both teens stared at Stan, Rick in confusion and Ford in disbelief. Sensing the discomfort, he tried to ease into it a little slower. “I mean, we don’t really celebrate Christmas, but you could stay over. I’m sure it’d be better than spending it alone.”  
“Stanley, are you listening to yourself? You know Pa would never allow that! Especially considering what’s going on between the two of you.” Ford interjected.  
“Yeah, for once I’m with-with Ford here. I don’t really think that’s a good idea. Plus, I don’t wanna-wanna intrude or anything.” Rick said uncomfortably.   
Stan shrugged his shoulders, “Hey it’s just an idea. Plus, Ford, you know Ma’s a sucker for a good sob story and Pa doesn’t have a clue about us.” Ford let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.  
“Hey Rick, I’ll call you later with my mom’s answer, okay? Just think about it.” Stan said as he pulled up to Rick’s house. Rick grabbed his bag and climbed out of the backseat. He stood facing his house, chewing on his lower lip as he made his decision. “I’m gonna regret this.” he sighed and turned back around, leaning in Stan’s open window. “Alright, I guess-I guess I’m meeting your parents then.” he smirked. Stan beamed back at Rick, “Oh man Rick this is gonna be great!” He leaned forward to give Rick a quick peck on the lips. “Yeah whatever.” Rick grumbled, but inside he was jumping for joy.   
Stan gave him a quick wave before he rolled up his window. Ford, who was in complete shock throughout this entire exchange, started tearing into Stan before they even pulled away from the curb. “Stanley, have you lost your mind? There’s no way our parents are going to agree to this! How do you even plan on pulling this off? Do you honestly believe that you two can be under the same roof without someone realizing that your relationship to Rick isn’t exactly platonic.” Ford chided.   
Stan gripped the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. “Listen Sixer, I totally get where you’re coming from, but I’m not gonna let Rick just sit home by himself on Christmas. I can do this by myself, but I’d really appreciate it if you helped me.” Stan pulled up to their house and looked over at Ford. “Please Ford? I’ll do your chores for two weeks.” he pleaded. Ford glared over at him with his arms crossed. “A month and you’re not allowed to kick me out of the room when Rick’s here.”  
Stan grinned at Ford and pulled him into a hug, “Thank you Sixer, I totally owe you for this.” He got out of the car and practically skipped into the house. Ford opened his door and leaned on the top of the car, “Yeah, you do owe me.” Ford said with an exasperated sigh.  
He locked the door and walked inside to see Stan moping on the couch. Ford was about to question Stan’s sudden change in mood when their mother came downstairs and walked over to him.   
“Oh Stanley, what’s wrong? Did ya get a bad grade on a test?” she cooed, ruffling his slicked back hair. He sighed and leaned into her hand. “No, I just feel bad for my friend Rick. He has to spend Christmas all alone because his mom is spending it in Lancaster with her boyfriend and the guy won’t let him come. I just wish there was something I could do to help him.” said  
“Well don’t you worry Stanley, how about he stays here for a couple of days.” Stan looked up at her in disbelief, “Really ma? Are you sure? What about Pa?”   
Ma smiled at Stan with a mischievous glint in her eye, “Don’t you worry about him. Now go call your friend and tell him he is more than welcome to spend Christmas with us, maybe you can rent a couple Christmas movies from the video store. I know it won’t exactly be the type of Christmas he’s used to, but it’s better than spending it alone at home.” Stan jumped up and squeezed her, “Thank you so much! You’re the best Ma in the whole world.” Stan exclaimed.   
Ford was standing at the top of the steps, still not believing that Ma just agreed to that. Stan started making his way up the stairs and mouthed ‘piece of cake’. Ford let out an annoyed sigh and walked into their room with Stan right behind him.  
Stan flopped on his bed and flashed Ford a smug grin, “What did I tell ya Ford? The next two days are gonna go off without a hitch.” he started digging through his book bag to try and find the scrap of paper Rick had written his phone number on. Although, he’d been too afraid of calling in case his father found out.  
Pulling the chair over to Stan’s bed, Ford sat down to warn Stan about how badly this could go. So many things could go wrong and he’s clearly not thinking this through.  
Knowing exactly what Ford was about to say, Stan leaned towards him and tried to ease his anxiety. “Listen Sixer, I know you’re worried about these next couple of days, but you don’t have to be. If Rick and I can fool everyone at school, then we can sure as hell pull it off here. You know Pa barely even looks in our direction unless we’re doing something stupid.” Ford glanced off to the side and bit his lip. If Stan was this relaxed about it, then he really has no reason to worry.  
Ford looked back up at Stan and smiled. “Alright, but when the metaphorical shit hits the fan, then I don’t know you.”   
“Yeah, Pa will totally buy that.” Stan snorted, lightly punching Ford in the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating since September holy shit. I promise to start updating more frequently. Just lost my drive a little bit there. Also, sorry that this is a little rough, gotta get back into the swing of things. In this chapter Stan and Ford are Jewish and Rick celebrates Christmas, just to clear things up. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer! Thank you so much for those of you who stuck around!!


End file.
